Nós
by Graciela Pettrov
Summary: Não havia problema nenhum em Sasuke ser o monitor de matemática de Sakura. Mas o fato de ele ser surdo e ela não saber absolutamente nada na Lingua de Sinais dificultava as coisas. [UA • LONGFIC]
1. Chapter 1

**_Uma Longfic SasuSaku com um tema bastante diferente. Não é necessariamente uma história movida a reviews, mas se quiserem dar opiniões, fiquem à vontade._**

 ** _Espero realmente que gostem. Boa leitura._**

* * *

 **Nós**

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

 **...**

 ** _S_** _ **akura**_ **& Problema Matemático**

Ela se via em mais um dia daqueles: tedioso, nublado e frio. Tão frio que deixava seu nariz vermelho e sua respiração visível. Detestava o clima daquela cidade, o céu estava sempre em uma cor acinzentada e quase nunca se via o sol. Nem mesmo quando ele devia aparecer.

Mas não era só isso que a fazia querer arrancar os cabelos. O fato de ter que estudar em pleno inverno também não a agradava nenhum pouco. Principalmente quando era matemática, como naquele momento. Não entendia porque uma pessoa que cursava cinema precisava estudar isso. 'A matemática está em todos os lugares, senhorita Haruno. E também é uma das matérias essenciais que todos têm que ter em seu histórico' foi o que o reitor dissera dois anos atrás quando ela viu a matéria em seu horário no primeiro dia de aula e foi reclamar.

Sakura olhou ao redor da sala de aula e observou seus colegas de turma, desde os lugares mais abaixo até os que estavam ao seu lado na parte alta. Eram dez fileiras composta de dez cadeiras cada, somando cem lugares, todos devidamente ocupados — uma vez que todos os cursos tinham esta matéria como obrigatoriedade. Não conseguia deixar de comparar a sala da faculdade com uma pirâmide social: na parte de baixo, nas duas primeiras fileiras (e consequentemente mais próximo aos quadros e a mesa do professor) ficavam os alunos aplicados e mais inteligentes, ou seja, os bons e velhos nerds;

Nas cinco do meio, uma variedade de diferentes tipos de alunos sentava-se de forma dispersa, desde o nerd que não era tão nerd assim aos desinteressados que apareciam nas aulas sabe-se Deus por qual motivo;

E acima, nas três últimas fileiras, no topo e bem longe do professor, era onde Sakura e seus amigos sentavam. Tratavam-se dos atletas: a equipe de basquete, natação e, obviamente, as líderes de torcida. Que era onde ela se encaixava.

O interessante disso tudo é que no colegial Sakura simplesmente desdenharia da equipe de cheerleaders. Mas na faculdade a coisa era diferente, as equipes de cada instituição do estado competiam entre si através de eventos organizados pelos reitores e professores de educação física. E como não havia time feminino de basquete, e ela praticamente só sabia nadar o suficiente para não morrer afogada, optou por torcer pelos que sabiam. Acabou pegando gosto pela coisa. Sem falar que ela ainda tinha direito a meia bolsa por participar da equipe.

Seus olhos pararam nos quatro quadros brancos dispostos a sua frente, repletos de números e fórmulas matemáticas alternadas entre pinceis de cor preta e vermelha. Sentiu náuseas. Não entendia nada daquilo que o professor havia escrito, apesar de ele já ter explicado duas vezes no primeiro tempo.

— O Kakashi pegou pesado hoje, hein?! — Uma das garotas ao seu lado falou de forma indignada. Era Ino Yamanaka, a pessoa mais próxima de uma amiga que Sakura arrumara desde que chegara ali — Normalmente ele só usa dois quadros. Um já era o suficiente! — Continuou, desta vez falando mais alto, pois o professor havia saído há alguns minutos e os deixara escrevendo.

Um dos alunos da frente ergueu a cabeça e virou-se para Ino, mandando-lhe um olhar repreensivo.

— O quê? Se você gosta de ficar com as mãos doloridas de escrever problema seu! Eu não gosto. — Retrucou. Seus amigos de cima concordaram e outros sorriram.

Antes que Sakura falasse algo, Kakashi adentrou a sala carregando alguns papeis, colocou-os sobre a mesa. Ficou de frente para a turma, olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, depois bateu uma mão na outra.

— Peeen. Tempo esgotado! Espero que já tenham terminado.

Então aconteceu a sincronia de sempre: os alunos da frente fechavam seus cadernos; metade dos do meio pareciam nem ao menos notar a presença do professor; e os de cima tiveram reações variadas: alguns reclamavam, como Ino, outras apenas bufavam e fechavam seus cadernos, e outras pediam por mais tempo, como Sakura.

— Nada disso. Dei vinte minutos para copiarem, agora vamos resolver... ou querem ficar aqui até depois do sinal tocar? Porque só serão dispensados quando tivermos uma bela e correta solução para essa maravilha aqui. — Disse ele batucando em um dos quadros e depois indo sentar na ponta de sua mesa. Parecera um bom argumento, pois todos se calaram e passaram a se concentrar nos quadros.

Kakashi Hatake era um professor querido por praticamente todos os alunos, coisa bem diferente de sua matéria. Ele era o mais jovem do corpo docente e de longe o mais divertido. Conseguia fazer as aulas menos chatas possível. Mas mesmo com isso parecia que os conteúdos não entravam na cabeça de Sakura. Ela estava indo muito mal na matéria e sabia disso.

Seguiu o exemplo dos demais e encarou os quadros como se a resposta fosse sair de lá se ela apenas o olhasse bastante, no entanto, não saiu. Desviou os olhos para Ino e viu que a loira tentava olhar o caderno da pessoa à frente, uma fileira abaixo delas, mas pareceu frustrada por as folhas estarem piores que a delas. A loira endireitou seu corpo e pegou Sakura a olhando.

— Que droga. Ninguém tem a resposta — bufou — Pelos menos ninguém daqui de cima. — Cochichou e apontou a cabeça para baixo, na direção das duas primeiras fileiras.

— Nem me fale. Acho que vamos passar o intervalo todo aqui. — Sakura respondeu e repreendeu-se na mesma hora, pois encontrou o olhar de Kakashi direcionado para as duas. Ele levantou da mesa, pegou um lápis que estava em cima da mesma e começou a andar deliberadamente de um lado para o outro. Seus olhos captando cada aluno até pararem novamente em Sakura e Ino.

— Droga... — A Haruno ouviu a outra resmungar.

— Eu obviamente já sei a resposta, mas vou perguntar mesmo assim: — Alguém vem em socorro a seus colegas e se voluntaria a resolver esta equação? — Seus olhos continuavam na fila de carteiras de cima. Uma garota da segunda fileira estava a meio caminho de erguer a mão quando o Hatake fez um gesto para que parasse.

— Não, não, não. Eu gostaria que alguém da oitava, nona ou décima me presenteasse com essa alegria — silêncio e resmungos foram ouvidos — Ninguém? Vamos lá pessoal, não é necessário acertar de primeira, afinal estamos aqui para aprender!

Por um momento Sakura cogitou levantar a mão, mas fora barrada por Ino que a segurou e lhe lançou um olhar que dizia claramente 'Nem pensar!'. A Haruno desistiu e quando a loira soltou sua mão toda sua coragem se esvaiu. De fato, o que Kakashi disse era certo, que não havia problemas em errar na primeira, mas o caso é que não seria legal dar uma de burra na frente da turma. Era mais aceitável perder a ida para o refeitório.

O homem suspirou — Certo, terei que escolher então — ergueu novamente o lápis e passou a apontá-lo para ninguém em especial. Os alunos se encolhiam como se estivessem sob a mira de uma arma. — E o contemplado de hoje é... Haruno.

— O quê? — Sakura estava atônita. Quando foi que ele apontou aquele maldito lápis para ela?

— Você mesmo, querida. Venha, venha. O almoço de hoje é atum e eu adoro atum!

A ideia de atum e matemática deu a Sakura vontade de vomitar. Ela detestava as duas coisas.

Desceu os degraus entre as fileiras com a melhor pose que pôde e pegou o pincel que Kakashi a oferecia solenemente. Dirigiu-se ao primeiro quadro. Continuava tão indecifrável de perto quanto lá de sua cadeira. Virou-se para as carteiras e deteve seus olhos na primeira em busca de alguma ajuda, mas tudo que recebeu em troca foram olhares e risinhos desdenhosos. Os nerds da faculdade também eram diferentes dos colegiais.

Fez uma careta e voltou para o quadro. Não adiantava olhar para sua turma da décima, eles estavam no mesmo barco que ela. Só que o deles era o equivalente a um iate e o dela uma canoa que já se encontrava afundando.

Resolveu afundá-la de vez:

— Eu não faço ideia por onde começar — confessou dirigindo-se ao professor — Pode me reprovar se quiser. — Então entregou o pincel e voltou a subir rumo a sua carteira. Todos a olhavam boquiabertos e aquilo era horrível. Piorou ainda mais quando ela viu o professor escrever algo em seu diário escolar.

— Muito bem, muito bem. Senhorita Wells, pode nos dar a honra? — Perguntou para a garota que levantara a mão antes. Ela pegou o pincel, foi para o primeiro quadro e passou a escrever rapidamente. — Vocês têm sorte de hoje ser atum.

Apesar de falar no plural, Sakura teve quase certeza de que aquele comentário de Kakashi era direcionado para ela.

[···]

Por um ínfimo momento ela se deu o desfrute de gostar de atum. Mas esse momento passou rapidamente quando chegou ao refeitório e sentou ao lado de Naruto na mesa enquanto ele devorava-os como se fosse um canibal.

Sentiu um braço sobre seus ombros. Era Gaara. Ele, Naruto e metade do time de basquete não tinham a aula de Kakashi. A sala deles era outra assim como o professor, mas a matéria era a mesma. Isso amenizou seu constrangimento, pois se Naruto tivesse visto estaria rindo até agora e Gaara, bom, ele era seu namorado, sentiria vergonha por ela.

— E então como foi a aula de vocês? — Gaara perguntou alternando o olhar entre ela e Ino.

Sakura as vezes detestava isso, ele sempre envolvia outras pessoas entre eles. Sempre. Em tudo. Nunca era apenas 'Sakura e Gaara', era sempre 'Sakura e Gaara _e_ Ino _e_ Naruto _e_ o resto da equipe de torcida misturada com o time de basquete'. Às vezes imaginava seu namoro com algo por conveniência, tanto por parte dele quanto da dela, mas não se aprofundava na hipótese.

Já estava pronta para evitar o assunto de que ela possivelmente seria reprovada em matemática quando Ino desatou a falar:

— A aula hoje foi interessantíssima. Sakura fez até questão de ir à frente e demonstrar toda sua inteligência. — Dizia ela entre risadinhas enquanto contava o que ocorrera.

Sakura se obrigava a fingir que ria e achava engraçado. Ino era tão linguaruda que a tirava do sério!

— Que doidera, você não tem medo dele te reprovar, Sakura? — Naruto perguntou depois de se recuperar de um quase engasgo de tanto rir.

É claro que ela tinha medo, estava morrendo de medo, na verdade. Temia que isso refletisse em sua atuação na equipe e, consequentemente, em sua bolsa. Ela morava sozinha na cidade e seu emprego de meio período na loja de música quase não era o suficiente para pagar a outra metade das mensalidades e não deixá-la morrer de fome.

Por Deus! Só agora vira a extensão do problema que arrumou para si mesma! Corria o risco de perder o resto do ano! Precisava falar com Kakashi.

— É óbvio que ela tem, idiota! O reitor não vai deixar ela disputar as estaduais se reprovar. — Ino respondeu pela amiga. Ela parecia mais chateada com o fato de a Haruno não sair na equipe do que o risco iminente de uma reprovação em matemática.

Sakura sentiu-se novamente enjoada e não era por causa do atum.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Um pouco de clichê nesse capítulo, porque é sempre bom._**

 ** _Reviews respondidos via MP. Boa leitura._**

* * *

 **Nós**

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

 **...**

 ** _Sakura_** **& Monitoria  & ****_Sasuke_**

Não seria difícil encontrar Kakashi. Ela sabia para onde ele ia aos intervalos: para a parte norte do campus. E foi para lá que se dirigiu. Estava quase chegando ao prédio do primeiro laboratório quando deu de cara com Asuma, o treinador do time de natação, enquanto o mesmo fumava um cigarro.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente enquanto ensaiava mentalmente o que diria para convencer o professor de matemática a não reprová-la. O treinador assustou-se com a presença da aluna e jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou nele fazendo questão de mantê-lo escondido em baixo do pé, deus duas tossidas e abanou o ar antes de cumprimentá-la. Sakura fingiu não ver o cigarro.

A verdade é que todo mundo sabia que Asuma era fumante compulsivo, o que ninguém sabia era como ele conseguia ser treinador de um time de natação tendo os pulmões tão malcuidados.

— Sakura, olá. O que faz por estas bandas? — o Sarutobi perguntou. De fato, ela não costumava circular por aquela parte do campus, as quadras de esporte e a pista de corrida ficavam para o sul. Ali era onde ficavam os laboratórios e, claro, os nerds.

Sakura o olhou como se fizesse a mesma pergunta, mesmo já sabendo que ele ia ali para fumar escondido.

— Oi, treinador. Eu só vim conversar com o professor Hatake sobre a última aula dele.

— Ah, sim. Ele com certeza está enfurnado em uma daquelas salas. Bem, eu já estava indo. Só vim aqui para... Você sabe, relaxar.

— Claro — ela concordou segurando o riso diante do embaraço do mais velho — Então, até mais. — Acenou e foi em direção ao prédio. Sabia que ele não sairia primeiro por estar pisando no cigarro. Soltou uma risada quando, pelo canto do olho, viu que ele se abaixou, pegou a guimba e, olhando para todos os lados, saiu desconfiado.

Seu sorriso logo se desfez quando entrou no prédio. Pois se deu conta de que não fazia a mínima ideia de para onde ir. Desde seu segundo semestre no primeiro ano de faculdade (quando riscara toda e qualquer matéria de Humanas de seu horário) que ela não ia àquele laboratório e não lembrava onde era a sala de Kakashi ali. Avançou o corredor comprido e decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria ir olhando de porta em porta até acertar a do professor.

A primeira da direita estava vazia, a da esquerda além de vazia estava trancada, a segunda da direita também estava vazia assim como a segunda da esquerda, e ambas as terceiras e quartas de ambos os lados. Acabara de olhar a decepcionante falta de gente na quinta da direita quando ouviu um barulhinho. Vinha da quinta da esquerda. Sakura se aproximou da porta rezando para encontrar Kakashi comendo seu atum.

Olhou pela janelinha de vidro e viu uma pessoa. Mas não era seu professor e tampouco comia atum.

Com certeza era um aluno, ele estava escrevendo algo no quadro alternando entre pincéis pretos e vermelhos. Seus ombros mexiam sob o jaleco que usava, conforme ele ia escrevendo rapidamente com jeito de quem já sabia a resposta na cabeça e só estava a passando para o quadro. Era igual à garota da aula de matemática. Outro nerd.

Sakura cogitou seguir em frente e continuar com sua busca. Se o cara fosse mesmo um dos que sentavam nas primeiras fileiras, ele com certeza não a ajudaria. Mas quando olhou para o corredor e viu que ainda havia uma dezena de portas e corredores resolveu arriscar. Girou a maçaneta e entrou hesitante, não duvidaria que ele jogasse ácido em sua cara por atrapalhar seu cálculo.

Fechou a porta e manteve-se encostada na mesma, pronta para sair correndo e desviar de provetas cheias até a boca de soluções, que ela nem saberia falar o nome, ao perceber que ele estava fazendo experimentos.

No entanto, o garoto continuou escrevendo como se sequer a tivesse notado. E Sakura soube que era exatamente isso quando viu o olhar de surpresa dele quando terminou o cálculo e se virou para folhear um caderno que estava na mesa mais próxima.

De início ele a olhou de olhos ligeiramente arregalados, depois os mudou para um cenho franzido. Seus olhos negros transbordavam extrema confusão.

— Oi — ela se viu obrigada a falar — Eu estou meio perdida aqui, sabe. Queria encontrar o Kakashi. Tenho um assunto urgente e de extrema importância para resolver com ele, mas eu não faço ideia de onde ele está. Você sabe onde é a sala dele? Poderia pelo menos apontar a direção ou algo do tipo? — Falou de forma rápida. Se iria mesmo receber uma negativa de ajuda teria que ser logo. Ela queria encontrar Kakashi antes que o horário do almoço terminasse.

Ele continuou a encarando e ela se sentiu uma idiota. 'Será que ele é lesado, ou sei lá o que?' pensou consigo, deu uma olhadela para o quadro atrás dele e percebeu que algumas expressões eram bem parecidas com as da aula de Kakashi, só que bem menores. 'Não mesmo. Se ele é um lesado eu sou uma nadadora profissional. Certo, vou tentar novamente.'

— Então? A sala do Kakashi. Você pode me ajudar? Por favor. — Pediu com mais calma. Ele acenou rapidamente e fechou o caderno. Quando ela estava prestes a abrir a porta e sair esperando que ele a acompanhasse, tudo o que ele fez foi sentar na carteira onde estavam os objetos com soluções e começar a mexer neles.

A Haruno estava estupefata. 'Ai meu Deus, ele vai mesmo jogar coisas em mim!' girou a maçaneta ainda de costas para a porta e já ia sair de fininho quando a porta foi empurrada contra ela que se afastou da mesma e reprimiu um grito de susto. Soltou um grande suspiro, era o Hatake entrando no laboratório.

— Sakura? O que faz aqui? — Perguntou seguindo para perto do outro aluno. Sakura havia esquecido completamente o que havia ensaiado. Partiu para o plano B. Iria implorar.

— Eu... Eu...— Começou incerta, aproximando-se dos dois. Ainda não confiava no estranho. Será que ele espalharia para o seus outros amigos inteligentes a cena dela implorando para não reprovar?

Kakashi estava meio abaixado verificando o que parecia ser o experimento do estranho, mas logo levantou a cabeça para encará-la com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Você?

Ela venceu a distância entre eles e ficou ao lado do professor de frente para a mesa onde o cara estava sentado. Não se importava em implorar para não ser reprovada ne frente de outra pessoa. Ele não a conhecia mesmo.

— Professor. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo na sua aula. Eu... Eu nem sei porque você me escolheu, sabe que sou péssima em matemática. Mas não me reprove, por favor, por favor. Juro que vou prestar mais atenção nas alas e participar e perguntar e... E posso até sentar lá na frente se for preciso... — A última frase saíra sem muita convicção. Sakura estava apelando. Percebeu que o garoto estranho estava a olhando de cenho franzido e olhos apertados como se estivesse concentrado em algo, mas ao ver-se sendo observado desviou os olhos para Kakashi.

O professor inspirou duas vezes. Sentou-se na beirada da mesa e apontou para que ela sentasse na cadeira ao lado do outro aluno.

— Aceito suas desculpas, Sakura. E sim, eu sei do grau de dificuldade de cada aluno meu, e do potencial também. E é por isso que escolhi você. A intenção era explorar essa dificuldade e transformá-la em curiosidade. — Levantou-se e ficou de pé de frente para os dois, alternando o olhar entre um e outro. Apontou para o quadro atrás dele, sem se virar e continuou.

— Sabe o que é isso, Sakura? — Ela olhou novamente para os números e letras dispostas no quadro. Eram, de fato, muito parecidas com as de mais cedo, mas não saberia dizer com certeza, aqueles números eram todos iguais para ela. No entanto, quando chegou à parte de baixo e viu o resultado resolveu arriscar uma resposta.

— Acho que é a mesma questão que você passou pra gente. Ou pelo menos metade dela. — Disse. Kakashi sorriu.

— E como chegou a essa conclusão?

— Bem, foi o resultado, sabe. É o mesmo resultado do cálculo da aula.

Kakashi bateu palmas. Sakura sorriu, ela havia acertado.

— Muito bem, senhorita Haruno. Você está certa e errada.

Seu sorriso murchou. Iria passar pelo mesmo constrangimento duas vezes em um só dia?

— Estou?

— Você está certa quanto a questão, é a mesma. E está errada ao pensar que está incompleta.

— Mas você usou quatro quadros!

— Exatamente! Sua mão cansou? — Sakura apenas assentiu — E não teve a curiosidade de saber por que aquela questão era tão absurdamente grande? — ela negou, e olhou de esguelha para o outro aluno, ele a observava. — Aí é que está! Em vez de tentar descobrir se era possível diminuir a questão, ficou reclamando com a colega do lado.

Sakura novamente apenas concordou. Se ela precisava ouvir aquele sermão para não ser reprovada, então ela ouviria.

— O seu problema está na falta de atenção, Sakura. É por isso que a matemática é rotulada como sendo difícil pela maioria dos jovens. Falando em jovens, deixe-me apresentá-la: este é Sasuke Uchiha, meu novo assistente de laboratório.

Sakura olhou para o cara que agora tinha nome. Ele apenas acenou e sorriu um pouco.

— Acredito que vocês não se conheçam. Ele está na turma de matemática avançada. Sabe, depois de sair da sua aula, vim para cá me encontrar com Sasuke e comer meu atum em paz. Enquanto eu saboreava a deliciosa culinária da Sra. Dogers contei toda a decepcionante aula da qual estava vindo naquele momento. Ele prestou atenção pacientemente na minha história...

A cabeça de Sakura estava uma bagunça: o Sasuke era um gênio que ela nem sabia que existia e Kakashi havia contado a ele do ocorrido. Ela nunca se sentira tão burra quanto naquele momento ao ver-se na presença de um professor de matemática e um aluno de cálculos avançado.

Sentiu uma beliscada na testa. Era o professor a cutucando com a ponta do lápis. Ele tinha um negócio com aquele lápis!

— Está prestando atenção no que estou falando, Sakura?

— _Ãn_ , sim. Sim. Estou.

— Certo. Então eu pedi educadamente para Sasuke vir a esse laboratório fazer isso — apontou novamente para o quadro — E quando chego me deparo com isso — apontou agora para a mesa com o experimento — O Sr. Uchiha não só reduziu a equação para apenas um quadro como também conseguiu aplicá-la na prática. Sabe o que é isso? — Sakura não fazia ideia, e Kakashi sabia disso e não esperou por sua resposta — Isso é resultado de atenção e curiosidade.

— Tá mais pra inteligência. — Ela resmungou.

— Também. Mas todos nós somos dotados de inteligência. Por isso não vou reprová-la. Sei que pode evoluir e se dar bem em minha matéria.

A Haruno quase deu um pulo da cadeira. Ela não ia ser reprovada, não iria ter que fechar a matricula e ainda participaria das estaduais com a equipe de torcida.

— Obrigada, professor.

— Mas, para isso vou lhe agendar uma monitoria.

— Com quem?

— Está bem ao seu lado, querida. Seu monitor de matemática será o Sasuke.

— Mas eu nem conheço ele.

— Melhor ainda, além de aprender ainda vai ganhar um amigo.

Sakura duvidava que eles se tornassem amigos.

— Além do mais não terá a mínima chance de vocês perderem tempo com conversas banais.

A Haruno estava prestes a protestar quando algo muito, muito curioso aconteceu e a deixou de boca aberta. Sasuke começou a fazer sinais frenéticos com as mãos, direcionando-as para o Hatake. O professor apenas assentiu e depois que Sasuke baixou as mãos ambos olharam para ela.

Kakashi, percebendo a confusão da aluna tratou de explicar.

— Ah sim, esqueci de falar esse pequeno detalhe: Sasuke é surdo e se comunica através da fascinante linguagem de sinais.

A garota estava sem palavras, mas não pelo fato de ele ser surdo. O problema era que ela não fazia ideia de como se comunicar através de sinais. Como iria aprender matemática se nem poderiam se comunicar?

— Mas... Mas professor, como ele vai conseguir me ajudar se não entenderemos nada do que um fala para o outro?

De repente Sasuke começou a sinalizar novamente. Sakura o olhava, fascinada, ele movia as mãos de forma tão rápida. Kakashi soltou uma risadinha quando ele terminou.

— Ele consegue ler os lábios das pessoas às vezes, mas disse que você fala tanto e tão rápido que o deixa tonto.

— Como? — Ela questionou olhando-o de cara feia. O Uchiha apenas deu de ombros.

— Bem, vejo que já estão interagindo. — Kakashi disse tanto em palavras quanto por sinais.

— Você sabe! Poderia me ensinar? Para melhorar a comunicação.

— Ora, pra quê professor melhor que um expert? Peça a ele.

O sinal tocou no meio de um protesto de Sakura.

O professor bateu no ombro de Sasuke e levou o dedo indicador ao ouvido depois falou com a Haruno:

— O horário do almoço terminou. Vá antes que se atrase para sua próxima aula. Passe aqui amanhã depois do seu último horário para eu distribuir os assuntos a serem estudados. Adeus.

E depois desta dispensa, Sakura saiu imaginando se realmente havia escapado de uma reprovação.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mudei algumas coisas nesse capítulo que minha cabeça oca tinha esquecido de colocar antes. Como devem imaginar, a nossa escrita é quase um enigma para muitos surdos e também quando eles gesticulam em línguas de sinais, é literalmente os verbos, sem qualquer mudança pra se encaixar na frase dita. Eles não têm conhecimento das conjugações verbais, como os ouvintes (Afinal, se conjugação verbal já é um inferno para nós, imagina para eles!).**_

 _ **Por exemplo:**_

 _ **Frase: Eu vou fazer uma visita na sua casa.**_

 _ **Frase em Língua de Sinais ou escrita: Eu ir visitar casa sua.**_

 _ **Coloquei isso para dar um ar um pouco mais real na história.**_

* * *

 **Nós**

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

 **...**

 ** _Sakura_** **&** **Silêncio** **& ****_Sasuke_**

A Haruno não via a hora de ouvir o sinal anunciando a hora de ir embora tocar. Estava na aula de história do cinema, sua matéria preferida, pois a turma era composta especificamente pelos alunos do curso, não era mista o que a tornava menos cheia. Ali era seu território onde ela poderia responder à frente sem temer passar por uma completa idiota, como no dia anterior.

— Escolham um longa de Charlie Chaplin. Assistam e façam uma síntese de observações quanto à qualidade visual, efeitos, desfecho e a ideia a ser passada visualmente. — Dizia a professora Kurenai, ela também dava aulas comunitárias de teatro no centro da cidade, Sakura ia pra lá todas as segundas, quartas e sextas.

Anotou todos os requisitos e fechou o caderno, aquela seria fácil. Era fã de Chaplin e tinha vários de seus filmes salvos em seu computador. Imaginou que não teria sua graça se não fossem mudos e em preto e branco.

O sinal tocou e ela foi rumo à parte norte do campus, pela segunda vez em dois anos.

[···]

Dessa vez foi diferente. Ela não deu de cara com Asuma tentando fumar escondido; o corredor não estava vazio, mas lotado de alunos saindo apressados rumo aos portões ao norte, alguns a olhavam com certa curiosidade; ela não precisou sair olhando de porta em porta; e quando chegou ao laboratório requerido notou que Sasuke não estava de jaleco e sim em uma camisa branca de mangas longas e jeans preto. Sem falar que desta vez ele a viu quando ela chegou.

A única coisa igual era o atraso de Kakashi.

Passou o caderno de anotações para a mão esquerda e acenou com a direita. Sasuke retribuiu o gesto e apontou para o assento ao seu lado, ainda na frente. Ela sentou, colocou seu caderno e sua bolsa sobre a mesa e ficou ali, encarando o quadro e de vez em quando dando uma olhadela no Uchiha.

Sakura sentia-se incomodada com o silêncio, _qualquer coisa_ que abrangia o silêncio. Ela era uma pessoa que gostava de falar, conversar por horas e sobre qualquer coisa. Mas como ela poderia conversar com Sasuke?

Começou a imaginar o fracasso que seria essa monitoria, Kakashi era louco. Talvez o intuito dele fosse mesmo reprová-la desde o princípio e inventara aquela monitoria apenas para dar uma de bonzinho.

Olhou novamente para Sasuke e percebeu que ele rabiscava coisas aleatórias em seu caderno não demonstrando qualquer interesse em tentar iniciar um diálogo com ela. Ótimo. Ele também estava ciente da realidade. Sakura começou a batucar os dedos na mesa, precisava fazer qualquer barulho ou enlouqueceria.

[···]

Cinco minutos e nada do Hatake chegar. A Haruno estava a ponto de arrancar os cabelos. Já havia mandado umas sete mensagens de texto para Gaara avisando que não iria para casa com ele (imaginava pegar carona com ele depois que anotasse as coisas, mas não contava com o atraso do professor), e o ruivo ainda não havia respondido.

Não aguentou ficar mais sentada, levantou-se e passou a andar pelo laboratório. Observou algumas imagens estranhas grudadas em cartazes nas paredes, um armário repleto de recipientes de vidro em uma das portas e de jalecos em cabides na outra. Tentou abrir uma espécie de freezer que estava ao lado do armário, mas estava travado, desistiu quando olhou para trás e viu que Sasuke estava a observando de cenho franzido. Possivelmente pensando que ela havia enlouquecido.

A última coisa a se olhar era uma pequena pia embutida em um canto da parede do outro lado da sala. De repente sentiu sede. Procurou por um copo, mas era óbvio que ali não havia um, então lembrou-se que no armário tinha um utensílio que lembrava muito um copo, pegou um e foi até a torneira. Encheu o negócio de vidro. Hesitou por um instante, pensando se seria prudente beber aquela água, mas logo se deu conta de que se tinha um lugar limpo, era um laboratório de biologia.

Deu de ombros e voltou a sentar-se dando pequenos goles, a água estava um pouco quente, mas era melhor que ficar com sede. Olhou para a porta e nem sinal de Kakashi.

Bebeu um grande gole e notou os microscópios que ficavam em cima de cada mesa. Não sabia como ajustar as lentes nem nada, mas percebeu que Sasuke parara de rabiscar em seu caderno e continuava a olhá-la, e fingiu que sabia o que estava fazendo. Aproximou os olhos das duas lentes e encostou-os até poder ver, bem, nada além de um pedacinho de vidro.

Ouviu o ranger da cadeira de Sasuke e levantou a cabeça para vê-lo ir até o freezer e, com um sorriso ligeiramente presunçoso, destravar uma tranca na lateral e abri-lo com facilidade. Meteu a mão lá dentro e começou a passar os dedos por uma pilha de objetos de vidro. Escolheu um e fechou o freezer. Aproximou-se da mesa, mas não a contornou, apenas ficou do outro lado com o vidrinho quadrado em mãos olhando alternadamente dela para o microscópio.

— Ah, você quer esse ou...— Parou de falar ao se dar conta de que não receberia uma resposta, pelo menos não uma que ela entendesse. Constrangida por seu deslize empurrou o objeto para o lado dele na mesa.

Sasuke rapidamente virou-o para o seu lado e aproximou os olhos das lentes. Habilidosamente abriu a caixinha de vidro e tirou um pedacinho e encaixou-o em baixo, apertou na lateral do microscópio e uma luzinha acendeu sobre o vidro, depois começou ao que parecia para Sakura, a regular as lentes para que pudesse ver sabe-se lá o quê que estivesse naquela placa de vidro.

Virou novamente o microscópio para o lado da Haruno e apontou dele para ela. Ela havia entendido e rapidamente, movida a curiosidade, ajustou os olhos ao lugar indicado. A princípio ela não conseguiu distinguir nada além de uma manchinha escura sobre o vidro, mas conforme seus olhos se acostumavam viu o que devia ser um inseto. Parecia uma arraia em miniatura, com uma calda e o corpo em forma de um triângulo. Era uma espécie de arraia fundida com um piolho, pois ela percebeu que também tinha várias perninhas. Era bem feio. Tirou os olhos das lentes e abaixou o rosto rente a mesa até ficar bem próximo a plaquinha de vidro que parecia limpíssima, depois voltou a olhar pela lente e lá estava a mini-arraia-piolho. Era uma coisa simples, mas fascinante.

Sentiu Sasuke cutucar seu ombro e escrever algo em seu caderno, abaixo dos rabiscos.

Ele havia escrito:"Saber o que ser isso?"

Ao o ler o que ele havia escrito, franziu o cenho, estranhando. Sua estranheza não era pelo o que ele havia escrito, mas _como_. Se fosse em outro caso, Sakura poderia pensar que uma criança que estava aprendendo a escrever é que tivesse escrito aquilo. Apesar disso, ela logo deixou esse pensamento de lado, afinal ele era bom com números não com letras.

Sakura pensou em responder que se tratava de uma mini-arraia-piolho um milhão de vezes menor que um piolho e que uma arraia de tamanho normal. Mas por algum motivo achou que se dissesse isso ele a acharia idiota. Então apenas balançou a cabeça.

Ele voltou a escrever, ela podia jurar que viu um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios. Sakura deu o último gole em sua água enquanto esperava ele escrever. Estava na metade de engoli-la quando leu o que ele havia escrito:

"Ser o parasita que ficar em água não-filtrada. Como essa que você beber. Ter milhares deles em apenas 1 ml"

E foi assim que o restante da água fora parar no chão do laboratório quando Kakashi chegou alegando que se atrasara por ter ido almoçar em um restaurante do outro lado da rua, pois não havia comido do refeitório.

Ele não entendeu o motivo da água no chão, nem da cara emburrada da Haruno que resmungava sobre mini-arraias-piolhos, muito menos do riso que Sasuke tentava esconder enquanto anotava em seu caderno as aulas das quais ajudaria Sakura a estudar.

[···]

Fome. Era exatamente isso que Sakura sentia quando finalmente foi dispensada por Kakashi. O homem não havia sido o único a não almoçar no refeitório. Na hora do almoço a equipe de torcida havia se juntado para treinar alguns movimentos e ensaiar outros, quanto acabaram o horário do almoço já havia passado. Tudo o que Sakura conseguira comer fora uma barra de cereal que Ino passou para ela quando se encontraram no corredor a caminho de suas respectivas aulas.

Quando guardava as coisas na bolsa aproveitou para checar o celular, havia uma mensagem de Gaara e outras duas de Ino:

"Ok"

Essa fora a resposta de Gaara, curta e simples. Eles não tinham o costume de conversar via mensagem de texto. Eles não tinham costume de conversar de forma alguma.

"As meninas e eu estamos indo almoçar no Free's. Procurei por você, mas não te encontrei."

A de Ino viera um pouco depois de ela guardar o celular quando chegara ao laboratório mais ou menos meia hora atrás

"Onde se enfiou garota? Precisamos conversar sobre táticas para o campeonato. Venha imediatamente pro Free's! _"_

O horário desta estava marcado como de sete minutos atrás. A Haruno respondeu um 'Ok' para Ino e voltou a colocar o aparelho na bolsa junto das canetas e maquiagem apressadamente.

O Free's era a lanchonete dos alunos, por assim dizer, pois praticamente todos iam pra lá quando matavam aula ou na saída quando não queriam ir para casa. Ficava a apenas um quarteirão da faculdade, coisa que Sakura achou bastante conveniente uma vez que iria andando.

Kakashi havia apagado o quadro e saíra. Sasuke também já havia se retirado. Foi então que ela se deu conta de que não marcara com o Uchiha quando seria sua primeira seção de estudos. Queria muito resolver isso e ir logo para onde Ino e o resto da equipe, mas sabia que se ainda fosse escrever no caderno para que ele lesse seria demorado e Kakashi com certeza não estava mais no laboratório para interpretar suas palavras através dos sinais. Colocou a bolsa no ombro e o caderno em mãos e correu rumo ao portão norte torcendo para ainda poder avistá-lo.

Por sorte alcançou-o já na calçada, correu para se aproximar e tocou-lhe no ombro esquerdo. Sasuke virou-se calmamente e ficou surpreso em vê-la.

Sakura abriu a bolsa com dificuldade, remexeu a mão e tirou uma caneta marcadora preta de dentro. Prendeu a tampa entre os dentes e a abriu depois ergueu a mão em direção a Sasuke como se pedisse algo. Ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela vendo que ele não fazia ideia do que ela pretendia fazer resolveu que não tinha tempo para explicar, então puxou a mão esquerda dele e colocou a palma para cima, começou a rabiscar depois o soltou, acenou e saiu praticamente correndo calçada acima.

Sasuke levantou a mão e observou o conjunto de algarismos escrito em tinta preta em sua palma e constatou três coisas: (1) Tratava-se, sem sombra de dúvidas, do número do telefone dela. (2) Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele não fazia ideia do que resultaria do uso de um conjunto números. (3) E por algum motivo isso o deixava nervoso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nós**

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

 **...**

 ** _Sasuke_** **& Hora  &** ** _Sakura_**

Por mais que acreditasse que a ciência estava certa quando dizia que um pouco de suor não seria o suficiente para apagar a tinta de uma caneta marcadora da pele, e que mesmo que ele a lavasse a tinta só sumiria em mais ou menos três dias, Sasuke não ousou tocar, esfregar, ou sequer fechar a mão esquerda enquanto estava no ônibus a caminho de casa.

Ao descer próximo à sua residência ensaiou sua expressão de mais puro tédio. Porque era assim que ele se sentia com relação à faculdade e era assim que teria que continuar se não quisesse o irmão pegando em seu pé.

Itachi era apenas quatro anos mais velho que ele. Há seis anos perderam ambos os pais assassinados em um assalto, Itachi estava com dezenove anos e resolveu pedir a guarda do irmão e continuar morando na mesma casa, pois na época o Uchiha mais velho havia acabo de entrar na faculdade de direito e Sasuke ainda estava no colegial e concluíram que uma mudança para a casa dos avós no interior prejudicaria a educação dos dois.

Desde então Itachi era como um pai para Sasuke e apesar de sua relação cotidiana ser comumente igual à de irmãos, havia um respeito sutil por ambas as partes.

A parada de ônibus ficava a cinquenta metros de distância. Atravessou a rua e seguiu pelas calçadas até a sua casa. A residência não era grande nem pequena, apenas comum como todas da vizinhança. A única diferença é que ainda pairava sobre ela a terrível lembrança de como dois de seus habitantes tiveram a vida tirada de forma brutal e, apesar de não demonstrarem, os vizinhos ainda olhavam para Sasuke e Itachi como pobres meninos órfãos.

Quando já estava em sua porta, meteu a mão no bolso da frente para pegar a chave e no momento em que girou a fechadura sentiu um cutucão na costela direita. Sasuke virou-se bruscamente e, para sua total surpresa, deparou-se com a Sra. Mars e sua bengala de ferro pronta para outro ataque.

A Sra. Mars era a mulher mais velha da vizinhança e talvez do mundo todo. A idosa costumava dizer que morava naquela mesma rua desde que nascera, o que era uma tremenda contradição, uma vez que ela tinha o dobro da idade do bairro inteiro e quase a mesma idade da cidade. Era provável que ela até mesmo fosse de outro país.

Todos diziam que a velha mulher perdera a sanidade depois da perda do marido que era soldado e fora morto quando servira em uma guerra. Dizia-se que ela era muito bonita quando jovem, no passado. Sasuke não saberia definir bem o que queriam dizer com "passado" uma vez que ele já conhecera a Sra. Mars idosa e viúva e ele morava naquela mesma casa desde que nascera, há vinte anos...

O Uchiha saiu de seus devaneios para desviar de outra bengalada, ele segurou o objeto firmemente, soltou-o lentamente em direção ao chão e depois fez um sinal com a mão indicando que a mulher parasse.

Ela parou, mas logo começou a falar apressadamente com o rosto contraído em desgosto. Devido a rapidez com que as palavras fluíam de sua boca, tudo o que o Uchiha entendera fora: 'Jovens, atenção, velhos e respeito' Com isso ele constatara que a mulher provavelmente havia falado com ele e não obtivera resposta. Por motivos óbvios, pois Sasuke não a havia notado até ser apunhalado por sua bengala.

Ele aprendeu a entender o que os ouvintes falavam através da leitura dos lábios quando tinha treze anos. Assim como também descobriu uma forma de interpretar o que elas queriam dizer sem precisar entender todas as palavras. Bastava captar algumas palavras-chave. Fora assim que interpretara Sakura na primeira vez que eles se viram. Ela falara as palavras 'Kakashi, sala e ajudar' Ele sabia que ela queria que ele a levasse até Kakashi, mas não vira necessidade disso já que o professor estava a caminho de lá.

Percebendo que a mulher parara diante de seu pedido, Sasuke gesticulou calmamente:

— Eu, Sasuke. Não, Itachi. — Ele sabia que a idosa não o entenderia, mas pelo menos saberia que se tratava dele e não de seu irmão coisa que a Sra. Mars confundia constantemente.

Assim como imaginou, um sorriso doce se abriu na face da mulher, ela se aproximou dele e levantou os pés para poder tocá-lo na bochecha depois se afastou e foi em direção à sua casa.

Esta era outra coisa curiosa a respeito da Sra. Mars, Itachi lhe dissera uma vez que ela o achava o próprio diabo e sempre lhe dizia para que não levasse Sasuke para o mesmo mau caminho pelo qual, supostamente, o Uchiha mais velho estava trilhando.

Ela achava que Itachi era um mafioso traficante de drogas e que só não havia expulsado o irmão de casa ainda porque o pobre coitado não podia falar para ninguém o que acontecia dentro daquelas quatro paredes. E que, sim, ela usara os termos 'pobre e coitado' para descrevê-lo.

Falando em Itachi... Sasuke deu mais uma olhadela em sua mão esquerda onde ainda dava para ver nitidamente o número de Sakura escrita em caneta marcadora preta. Colocou-a no bolso e entrou.

Sasuke não saberia dizer de primeira se Itachi estava em casa ou não, ele trabalhava em um escritório de advocacia no centro da cidade, mas era praticamente um autônomo, pois voltava para casa na hora que desejava e ia trabalhar quando fosse de seu agrado. Sasuke nunca entendera isso, ou Itachi era um advogado excepcional ou muito ruim, não sabia.

Passou pela sala e rumou para a cozinha, o irmão não estava em nenhum dos dois cômodos. Ele já suspirava de alívio ao subir a escada para seu quarto, mas não adiantou, pois topou com o outro na esquina para o corredor do segundo andar.

Ao ver o estado de Itachi, Sasuke ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas. O homem parecia ter sofrido um retrocesso de idade saindo dos vinte e quatro anos bem completos para os meros nove. Usava apenas uma cueca de seda samba-canção preta e chinelos. Na boca trazia um termômetro e na cabeça um saco térmico possivelmente contendo água quente. Também parecia não dormir há dias. A barba estava por fazer, mas aquilo, segundo o mesmo, era seu charme.

— Sasuke. — Itachi gesticulou o sinal que simbolizava seu nome. Fora a mãe que escolhera esse sinal para ele no dia em que conseguira aprender a língua de sinais plenamente. Era bem simples, mas, segundo Mikoto, também se tratava de algo bastante significativo: juntavam-se o dedo indicador e maior da mão direita e levava-os sobre o peito esquerdo e depois sobre os lábios. A Sra. Uchiha dizia que ele não falava com a boca, mas com o coração.

Mas este fora o único sinal que Sasuke não escolhera. No que dizia respeito à todas as pessoas que conhecia fora ele quem escolhera seus sinais: o da mãe eram três batidinhas com o indicador na face esquerda (pois ela sempre lhe dava três beijinhos ali quando o acordava, ou o colocava para dormir, dava banho e etc.), o do pai, Fugaku nada mais era do que o punho direito fechado sobre o coração, quase uma continência (talvez o fato de Sasuke sentir um pouco de medo do pai na época tenha influenciado-o a criar este sinal), o de Itachi era passar os dedos indicadores no rosto, abaixo dos olhos e descendo em diagonal, simbolizava as marcas de nascença que o Uchiha tinha.

Sasuke sabia que todos aqueles sinais eram infantis, pois os escolhera quando ainda criança, mas mesmo depois de mais velho não os mudou, seria como chamar a pessoa por outro nome.

— Qual o problema? — Sasuke gesticulou de sobrancelhas erguidas. Seu irmão parecia ter enlouquecido.

— Dor de cabeça e um possível resfriado. Nada de falar alto perto de mim, ouviu mocinho? — Rindo da própria piada infame saiu empurrando-o de leve no ombro ao passar por ele em direção a escada.

Ignorou prontamente o irmão E praticamente voou para o seu quarto, pois mesmo a visão bizarra de Itachi de cueca samba-canção em plena tarde de sexta-feira não desviou a atenção de sua mão esquerda que ainda estava em seu bolso e parecia formigar.

A primeira coisa que fez foi pegar o celular que deixara sobre a escrivaninha (ele nunca levava o aparelho para as aulas). Sentou na cadeira giratória e começou a virar de um lado para o outro enquanto encarava a mão, sua cabeça cheia de dúvidas.

O que ele deveria fazer? Anotar o número dela em um papel e usá-lo somente para marcar o local da monitoria? Ou salvar na agenda do seu celular e tentar, talvez, uma conversa...? Ela responderia à sua mensagem de texto? Ele deveria mandar uma mensagem de texto hoje, ou esperar para amanhã? Pareceria um idiota ansioso por estudos se mandasse agora?

Eram tantas questões que a sua cabeça parecia girar. Afinal de contas não era todo dia que uma garota corria atrás dele e anotava seu número de telefone na sua mão. Na verdade, isso nunca acontecia com ele e sim com seu irmão. Itachi com certeza saberia o que fazer. Ele sempre sabia.

Sasuke estava a ponto de ir de encontro ao mais velho para tirar suas dúvidas quando parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto. Que droga ele estava pensando? Ela só lhe dera o número por cauda da monitoria! Duvidava que fosse receber sequer um olhar dela se não fosse pela situação em que Kakashi os colocara. E ali estava ele a ponto de ir pedir conselhos ao irmão mais velho como se fosse a um encontro.

Por Deus. Ele era patético.

Afastou-se da porta e deitou de costas na cama alternando o olhar entre o aparelho celular e a mão com os números. Pegou-se se lembrando do dia em que Itachi resolvera que já era hora de ter _aquela conversa_ com seu irmãozinho de quinze anos. Sasuke não ficara nada encabulado enquanto o irmão mais velho gesticulava animadamente como se sempre tivesse esperado por aquele momento. Sasuke sempre fora fissurado em todas as áreas da biologia, sabia claramente como os bebês eram feitos e essas coisas. Parecendo perceber isso, Itachi partiu para os conselhos mais práticos desde como fazer uma garota ficar amarradona nele até fazê-la odiá-lo caso ele não quisesse mais nada com ela. Quase todos esses conselhos passaram despercebidos por Sasuke, mais ele tinha de admitir que prestara atenção em alguns como, por exemplo, nunca ligar para a garota no mesmo dia em que conseguisse o número dela.

'Tecnicamente não estou quebrando as regras' pensou enquanto digitava o número na tela 'Afinal de contas não vou ligar... Só mandar uma mensagem de texto... '

Encarou a tela do celular, as dúvidas borbulhando. O que ele deveria escrever?

Testou:

"Oi, Sasuke aqui."

Não. Ela com certeza nem saberá que se trata dele.

"Boa tarde, aqui cara da sua monitoria."

Também não. Cara da Monitoria? Que diabos...?

Aquilo estava se mostrando mais difícil do que imaginara. Era apenas uma mensagem!

"Oi, esse meu número. Sasuke."*

Apagou essa também.

Certo, talvez ele não devesse mandar agora, ela com certeza estaria ocupada com os amigos ou coisa do gênero. Bloqueou a tela do celular e colocou-o de lado. Pegou um bloquinho de anotações que estava devidamente posto ao lado do computador e um pincel azul na gaveta, olhou novamente os números na mão e passou-os para o papel, depois destacou a folha autocolante e grudou-a no pequeno mural que mantinha na parede contendo alguns cálculos, fórmulas e fotos. Não intitulou.

Encarou a folhinha amarela por alguns segundos e decidiu que teria que fazer outra coisa para matar o tempo e não cair na tentação de mandar uma mensagem à Sakura. Levantou-se e tirou a camisa, um banho seria muito bem-vindo.

Antes de seguir para o banheiro olhou a hora em seu despertador: 16h37min.

[···]

No fim das contas a mini-arraia-piolho fora mais interessante que seu fim de tarde no Free's e Sakura se viu contando as horas para a noite chegar e ela correr para o teatro e se sentir... livre!

Sim, esta palavra definia exatamente o que ela desejava enquanto estava sentada na sua mesa de sempre na lanchonete entre Gaara e Ino. A Yamanaka praticamente gritara com ela pelo sumiço e sequer afastara-se para que ela sentasse, mesmo sabendo que Sakura sempre ficava ali quando iam para lá. Na verdade, passou por sua cabeça que talvez a loira nem mesmo o fizesse se Naruto não tivesse comentado sobre o fato.

E as horas seguintes só pioraram a situação. Sakura podia sentir a pressão que parecia ter se instalado entre ela e a amiga, era quase palpável. É claro que ela sabia que Ino tinha essa mania de competição e essas coisas, mas nunca levara muito a sério as atitudes quase infantis dela, no entanto, há alguns dias, isso parecia ter se amplificado e multiplicado a implicância da outra para com ela.

Ino passara metade do tempo comentando como fora idiota a atitude de Sakura de enfrentar o professor e com isso acabar possivelmente prejudicando a equipe. Como se a Haruno já não tivesse sabendo disso.

Dado momento Sakura olhou a tela de seu celular, eram apenas 16h37min, e constatou que se Sasuke mandasse uma mensagem naquele momento marcando uma monitoria, ela iria sem hesitar.

* * *

 _ ***Lembrando novamente que o Sasuke meio que "come" algumas palavras quando escreve. Na verdade, isso também acontece quando se gesticula em Libras, mas se eu colocasse assim os diálogos ficariam muito bagunçados, então optei por não o fazer. Vai ficar só na escrita mesmo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nós**

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

 **...**

 ** _Sasuke_** **& Mensagens  & ****_Sakura_**

Sasuke ficou no banho por mais tempo do que pretendia. Quando saiu do banheiro apenas enrolado em uma toalha e pronto para tirá-la, assustou-se com a presença de certo indivíduo sentado na mesma cadeira giratória que ele estava antes.

Itachi fez um giro de 360° e parou exatamente de frente para o irmão, seus olhos transbordando de expectativa. Ao observar isto, Sasuke constatou que ou ele queria lhe contar algo, ou esperava que lhe contasse. Optou pela primeira opção, Itachi era bastante fofoqueiro e linguarudo para uma pessoa do sexo masculino.

— O que foi? — O Uchiha mais novo gesticulou antes de dar as costas para o outro e seguir para o guarda-roupa. Pegou uma cueca na gaveta e a vestiu junto com uma calça _jeans_ que estava devidamente dobrada em um cabide na porta ao lado, depois se voltou novamente para o irmão que agora andava pelo quarto e mexia em suas coisas.

'Pelo menos ele teve a decência de vestir algo' pensou percebendo que agora Itachi se encontrava vestido em um short _tactel_ cinza, ele havia levantada da cadeira e agora mexia no microscópio que estava sobre outra mesa no lado contrário da do computador. Por um momento a visão o lembrou Sakura mais cedo no laboratório observando o local como se estivesse em outro mundo, e seus olhos desviaram-se para o _post-it_ grudado em seu mural de ideias. No mesmo instante, em sua visão periférica, viu Itachi chamando sua atenção e voltou os olhos para ele.

— Hoje mais cedo eu tive um caso muito importante para resolver e estava atrasado — começou ele, gesticulando calmamente. — Então, para cortar caminho decidi passar por sua faculdade...

Sasuke o interrompeu com um gesto de mãos. — Aquela via não é particular?

Itachi abanou a mão, fazendo pouco caso da observação do irmão em relação ao fato de ele, um advogado, ter quebrado regras graves de trânsito e continuo:

— Percebi muitos olhares ardentes de universitárias mais ardentes ainda enquanto manobrava por lá. — Ele trazia um sorriso presunçoso na face. Sasuke revirou os olhos ao imaginar a cena do irmão passando devagarzinho na rua com o teto de seu conversível abaixado e aquele mesmo sorriso estampado na cara. E claro, conseguindo em dois minutos o que ele mesmo não conseguira em dois anos: chamar a atenção das garotas da faculdade.

E pensar que as pessoas comentavam que eles eram parecidos...

Ignorando também o revirar de olhos do irmão, Itachi continuou: — Eu já estava quase no fim da rua quando uma garota muito gata se aproximou e perguntou se eu não queria dar uma carona para ela. É claro que eu dei, quando uma garota pedir uma carona você deve dar sem pensar duas vezes.

Sasuke sabia que aquilo se tratava de mais um conselho, mas decidira não mencionar o fato de que não dirigia e que, portanto, a possibilidade de uma garota pedir carona para ele estava vetada.

— E daí? — O rapaz não estava entendendo onde o irmão queria chegar contando uma aventura amorosa dele.

— E daí que nós conversamos um pouco e ela me convidou para sair.

O Uchiha mais novo não pode evitar um arquear de sobrancelhas e um olhar cético em direção ao irmão. Então era isso? Ele só queria passar na cara de Sasuke que tinha um encontro com uma colega de faculdade que provavelmente fazia parte dos 96% de garotas que sequer sabiam de sua existência, ou, talvez, das 4% que o ignoravam?

— Você não estava doente? — Foi tudo o que perguntou, pois decidira que Itachi era um caso perdido.

— Você não está me entendendo, irmãozinho. Ela é muito gata! — Gesticulou e deu de ombros, como se isso explicasse tudo.

— E o que exatamente eu tenho haver com isso? — Perguntou prontamente e o advogado desviou os olhos novamente para o microscópio achando-o de repente muito interessante.

— É... Você sabe como são as garotas. Elas são... estranhas. Ela perguntou minha idade e quase pulou do carro quando eu disse. Então... — pausa e mais uma olhadela para o microscópio — Eu meio que disse que meu irmão estudava ali e que provavelmente vocês se conheciam. Ela se animou e disse que seria ótimo se nós quatro tivéssemos... um... encontro duplo.

Por um momento Sasuke imaginou que o irmão havia sinalizado de forma errada. Mas aos poucos a ficha foi caindo.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum. — Gesticulou virando-se de costas, dando o caso como encerrado. Por coincidência acabou ficando de frente para o espelho onde podia ver o reflexo de Itachi gesticulando freneticamente.

— O quê? Como assim 'não vou a lugar algum'? Você sabe que—

Mas Sasuke não esperou para saber sabe-se lá o que. Desviou os olhos do espelho e se dirigiu novamente ao guarda-roupa para pegar uma camisa.

Itachi percebeu que estava sendo ignorado, mas não ia perder um encontro por causa do irmão. Aliás, Sasuke estava mesmo precisando sair com uma garota, há muito tempo que não o via ir a um encontro. _Vinte anos_ , mais ou menos.

É, Sasuke _precisava_ sair. E ele iria ajudar seu irmãozinho nessa questão.

Decidido, Itachi levantou-se e aprumou os ombros, assumindo a mesma postura que usava no tribunal em um caso em que precisaria convencer as pessoas. Ele era bom nisso.

Aproximou-se do outro enquanto o mesmo voltava para frente do espelho e regulava a camisa social e a abotoava com ânsia, sempre reclamara que aquela camisa em particular era complicada de abotoar, pois tinha duas camadas de tecido onde ficavam as casas e os botões eram mínimos.

— Sasuke — gesticulou. O Uchiha continuou abotoando a camisa tentando não olhara para seu reflexo, mas Itachi viu um leve desviar de olhos em sua direção e continuou: — Sasuke, eu sei que você está me vendo, só quero que me responda uma coisa...

Mais um botão. Mais uma olhadela. Itachi viu aquele gesto como que um pedido para ele fazer a pergunta.

— Qual foi a última vez que você saiu?

Sasuke não precisou pensar muito para responder. Ora, ele ia ao centro da cidade todas as quintas e passava o dia pulando de loja em loja de artigos laboratoriais à procura de novos materiais para novas experiências. Aquilo contava como sair, não é?

Não para Itachi. Sasuke sabia a que tipo de 'sair' o irmão se referia, mas não ia cair na dele.

— Não sou um dos seus casos, Itachi. E não vou a lugar algum.

Mais um botão, mais uma olhada para ver a reação do mais velho. Itachi não havia movido um músculo. E ele tinha _muitos_ músculos.

— Não, você é um rato de laboratório. Não tem um grupo de amigos, nem números de garotas no seu telefone... — Sasuke desviou minimamente os olhos para o _post-it_ grudado em sua parede. — ... E nunca teve uma namorada! Acho que ainda é BV, na verdade. Então concluo que você não é uma pessoa feliz. E eu, como um bom irmão que sou, te mostrarei o caminho da felicidade, seu bocó.

Pois é, Itachi gesticulara tudo isso com uma cara de tacho que só ele sabia fazer. Acabara de ferir o ego do irmão e nem sequer se dera conta disso. Sasuke não levou a sério, Itachi ficava estranho quando seu lado advogado-fodão-e-sem-sentimentos estava no modo on.

A essa altura ele já havia terminado de abotoar a maldita camisa e estava agora dobrando as mangas da mesma. Itachi começou a massagear seus ombros. Sim, ele estava apelando.

Sasuke não pôde evitar refletir sobre as supostas besteiras do irmão, pois, apesar de tudo, Itachi tinha sua parcela de razão. Quer dizer, é claro que ele estava exagerando em alguns pontos, como a coisa do BV e infelicidade, mas, infelizmente, o resto era verdade.

Sasuke Uchiha era um rato de laboratório que não tinha amigos e tampouco uma namorada. Não que isso fosse importante, no entanto...

O Uchiha mais novo estava agora dobrando a manga do braço direito e seus olhos bateram na parte interior de seu pulso onde havia uma pequena marca.

Uma tatuagem.

Era bem discreta: um leque nas cores azul e vermelho, do tamanho de uma moeda. Aquele singelo leque representava uma espécie de brasão da família Uchiha que seu pai sempre fazia questão de usá-lo em determinados objetos pessoais. Segundo Fugaku, o símbolo pertencia aos seus antepassados de quando o ' _Clã Uchiha'_ fazia parte da segurança pessoal de um rei-sabe-se-lá-das-quantas. Sasuke não levava esse negócio à sério como o pai, na verdade o que o levara a fazer aquela tatuagem tinha nome e sobrenome: Itachi Uchiha.

Acontecera no dia em que Itachi completara dezoito anos e resolvera que iria fazer uma tatuagem. Até aí tudo bem, Mikoto fez um escândalo, Fugaku quase bateu nele e Sasuke não deu importância.

O problema é que o mais velho não pretendia fazer isso sozinho. Não. Claro que não. No fim das contas, o que resultou foi em Itachi conseguiu convencer Sasuke a fazer a mesma tatuagem que ele. Mesmo o mais novo tendo apenas quatorze anos.

Depois de saírem do estúdio e darem uma volta pela cidade, foram para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. E enquanto Sasuke manteve sua tatuagem discreta muito bem escondida, Itachi fez questão de tirar a camisa (sim, ele fez isso ainda na rua, e sim, Sasuke quase morre de vergonha) para exibir seu leque muito estiloso que tomava toda sua lateral direita. Três dias depois, quando Mikoto pegou Itachi tirando o curativo transparente da marca, a mulher quase teve um infarto, Fugaku, ao ver que se tratava do leque de seu orgulho, até tentou fingir-se de bravo.

Curiosamente, apesar de ter sido diabolicamente influenciado, Sasuke nunca se arrependera de ter feito aquele estigma. Aquele dia fora divertido, talvez o dia que passara mais horas ao lado do irmão, só os dois. Sem regras, sem pais e com tatuagens maneiras. Foi a coisa mais rebelde que Sasuke Uchiha já fizera em toda sua vida.

Vendo a expressão pensativa do irmão, Itachi soltou um risinho, parou a massagem e virou-o de frente para si ganhando sua atenção. E percebendo, assombrado, que o caçula era um pouco mais alto que ele.

— E então? Pronto pra badalar?

Sasuke, muito lentamente, concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Dois pensamentos passavam por sua mente naquele momento: (1) eu vou me arrepender de concordar com isso e (2) não acredito que ele usou o termo "badalar".

[...]

Já era noite e Sakura finalmente sentia-se leve. Depois de passar mais uma hora no Free's com a galera, ela correu para casa e esperou o relógio apontar sete horas. Quando deu a hora de ir ao teatro, a Haruno foi mais que feliz. E feliz ela também estava quando saiu de lá às nove. Apesar de suada, como alguns fios de cabelo fugindo de seu coque frouxo e sua roupa simples que usava somente para as aulas.

Estava na calçada esperando o sinal abrir para atravessar a rua quando seu celular vibrou e tocou o som da notificação de uma mensagem de texto. Tirou o aparelho da bolsa rapidamente, curiosa para saber quem lhe mandava uma mensagem àquele momento. Gaara _e_ todos os seus amigos sabiam que nos dias de teatro a mesma ficava off-line das sete às dez da noite e que não adiantaria tentar contatá-la.

Desbloqueou a tela e viu que era de um número que não estava salvo em sua agenda. Abriu a janela da mensagem e leu-a, não era muita coisa:

"Sasuke aqui. Monitoria. Amanhã. Dezessete horas. Lugar você escolher."

Sakura riu com o jeito que ele escrevera. Parecia tão mandão! E com certeza não era de palavras, nem mesmo via escrita. Ainda sorrindo ela salvou o número dele [Sasuke Monitoria] e só depois respondeu:

"Okay. Amanhã no Free's. Sabe onde fica?"

"Sim."

Agora ela atravessara a rua e depois de se ver do outro lado lera a resposta dele. Soltou uma gargalhada. Resolveu brincar.

"Ótimo, nos vemos lá então. Devo usar alguma roupa especial? Vestido de seda vermelho? Salto agulha de 15 centímetros?"

Enviou com carinhas engraçadas no final, para ver se ele entrava na brincadeira. No entanto ele não respondeu, a Haruno deu de ombros, guardou o aparelho e foi para o ponto de ônibus.

...

Ela estava tomando banho quando seu celular apitou o som de mensagem, o nome [Sasuke Monitoria] estava na tela e a mensagem era tão pequena que ela não precisou desbloquear para ler:

"Boa noite." Estava escrito. Ela enxugou as mãos na toalha e quando estava pronta para responder uma chamada começou, era Gaara.

Sakura atendeu, esquecendo-se totalmente da notificação do [Sasuke Monitoria].

[...]

O encontro estava sendo um fiasco total.

Pelo menos para Sasuke.

A garota para quem Itachi dera carona era a loira que andava com Sakura. O Uchiha ficara surpreso de como, de repente, parecia que a Haruno e ele estavam sempre ligados de alguma forma. Se imaginasse há uma semana que estaria em uma lanchonete sentado à mesma mesa que uma das garotas mais bonitas da faculdade em um encontro, classificaria este pensamento como um sonho erótico.

Mas (veja só!) ali estava ele, vivenciando a situação.

Quando chegaram ao local, a garota (que ele sinceramente não sabia o nome) já estava lá. O coração de Sasuke deu um pulo ao reconhecê-la e de repente ele não sabia se queria que a amiga a qual ela levara para o encontro duplo fosse Sakura ou não.

A loira avistou-os e começou a acenar freneticamente para eles (mas Sasuke sabia que era só para Itachi), seu irmão acenou de volta e aproximou-se sentando logo de frente para a garota. A mesma começou a falar algo para Itachi, não parecendo sequer notar a presença de Sasuke.

Mas o Uchiha mais novo não se importava em ser ignorado, só queria saber onde estava sua acompanhante. Itachi pareceu querer saber o mesmo e perguntou à loira. Antes que ela respondesse uma garota também loira sentou na cadeira de frente para Sasuke. Não era Sakura. Era outra das que andavam com ela e que ele também não sabia o nome.

A garota estendeu a mão por cima da mesa, apresentando-se. Curiosamente (ou não tanto) ela direcionou sua mão para Itachi primeiro. Quando foi sua vez, Sasuke ficou atento aos seus lábios para poder descobrir seu nome:

— Shion. — Ela dissera.

'S-H-I-O-N' Ele soletrou em sua mente não se dando ao trabalho de dar um sinal para ela. Apenas assentiu.

A loira do irmão também tinha nome, claro: 'I-N-O' pensou.

Depois disso, nada.

Itachi deve ter avisado à Ino da situação do irmão, pois a mesma foi muito eficiente em não puxar assunto com ele. Aliás, nem ela e nem Shion. A garota parecia achar tudo muito interessante: as outras mesas, as pessoas nas outras mesas, a comida e o carinha que trouxera a comida. Menos Sasuke.

Dez minutos depois que a comida chegou, Shion já havia ido ao banheiro quatro vezes. Era evidente que ela preferiria comer no banheiro que ali à mesa de frente para ele apenas observando Ino e Itachi flertarem.

Quando Shion acabara de ir para sua quinta viagem ao banheiro, Sasuke resolveu que era hora de ir embora. A garota não queria estar ali, ele não queria estar ali e seu irmão e sua garota pareciam ter esquecido da existência dos dois. Não havia motivos para ficar segurando Shion.

Seguiu para o banheiro a fim de avisá-la que já estava indo embora e que ela não precisava mais ficar naquele encontro duplo estúpido. Mas uma cena o fez parar antes mesmo de entrar no corredor.

O cara que tinha levado o menu para eles estava encostando uma garota na parede enquanto a beijava com vontade. A garota era Shion.

Sasuke não soube o que fazer no momento. Não era como se ele gostasse dela ou algo do tipo. O que doía era ver a garota que estava em um encontro com ele se agarrando com outro cara. Era tão... humilhante.

Antes que um dos dois notassem sua presença, o Uchiha dobrou no outro corredor e acabou indo parar na porta dos fundos da lanchonete. Havia um muro dividindo-a do prédio vizinho, Sasuke encostou as costas nele e ficou ali alguns segundos, pensando.

Não podia culpar o irmão pelo o acontecera. No momento em que aceitara o convite de Itachi sabia que algo de errado aconteceria e que ele com certeza se arrependeria de ter ido ao encontro duplo. Na verdade, fora até mais calmo do que ele pensara. Só Sasuke vira a suposta "traição" de Shion, sua falta de sensibilidade ou mínimo de respeito para com ele.

Ninguém mais sabia. Só ele.

No entanto, ainda sim... Doía, lá no fundo, a sensação de sua presença ser tão insignificante para uma pessoa que ela nem se dera o trabalho de olhar pra ele.

Certo, uma conversa seria impossível em seu caso (duvidava que Shion soubesse pelo menos uma letra em Língua de Sinais), mas parecia que Sasuke era um incapaz. Alguém que nunca poderia sair em um encontro porque a garota não saberia conversar da forma dele.

Era isso que doía. Ele era uma pessoa normal como qualquer outra. Um jovem de vinte anos como qualquer outro. Entretanto, algumas pessoas não pareciam ver assim. Quando descobriam que ele era surdo o olhavam como se tivessem dito que ele tem lepra ou fosse de outro planeta. Em vez de tentar entende-lo decidiam por afastá-lo. Era mais fácil.

Sasuke desencostou-se do muro e sacou o celular do bolso da calça. Escreveu uma mensagem para Itachi:

"Vou casa. Boa noite."

Enviou e recolocou o aparelho no bolso.

Somente quando já estava na parada de ônibus bem na esquina, pronto para subir em um, foi que a resposta de Itachi chegou. Sasuke entrou, e enquanto o cobrador checava seu cartão prioritário que lhe permitia viajem grátis, ele leu o que o irmão mandara.

"Quê? Está com a garota?"

O homem lhe devolveu o cartão e ele atravessou a catraca, sentou no primeiro banco vazio que viu, do lado da janela e digitou:

"Não. Ela ocupada com outras coisas. Duvido dar por minha falta."

"Ok"

A resposta de Itachi fora breve e Sasuke sabia porquê. Porque, diferente da maioria das pessoas, seu irmão não o via como um incapaz. Sabia que ele poderia se virar sozinho e resolver seus próprios problemas. O tratava como um igual.

O Uchiha bloqueou o celular e ficou batendo o mesmo em sua perna. Sem que percebesse já estava olhando os números em caneta marcadora preta em sua mão direita que ainda estavam vívidos. Antes que pudesse pensar mais no assunto, escreveu uma breve mensagem e enviou para Sakura.

[...]

Antes da primeira parada do ônibus, já havia marcado a monitoria para o dia seguinte. Ele já ia responder à uma piadinha que Sakura mandara quando o aparelho acusou bateria fraca e simplesmente apagou. Que azar.

Vinte minutos depois, quando finalmente o ônibus chegou ao seu destino. A primeira coisa que Sasuke fez foi ir para seu quarto e plugar o celular em um carregador.

E em mais um gesto impulsivo nada comum dele, acabara por mandar um "Boa Noite" para ela.

Ele olhava ansiosamente para o celular. Jurou para si mesmo que se ela respondesse ele começaria uma conversa normal, que não envolveria monitoria. Talvez até virassem amigos. Quem sabe?

Muitos minutos depois ele desistiu. A probabilidade não estava a seu favor.

Era improvável que se tornassem amigos. E provavelmente só teriam conversas que envolviam matemática.

Mas, ora! O que ele esperava? O caso não era muito diferente do de Shion, afinal. Sasuke Uchiha estava sendo ignorado por mais uma garota. Grande coisa.

O problema era que lá dentro, em algum lugar, ele sabia que não era como Shion. Não importava que sua presença fosse insignificante para a loira. Sakura, entretanto... Bem, Sasuke queria que ela o visse da mesma forma que Itachi o via: Como um cara normal. Um cara que também se apaixonava.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nós**

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

 **...**

 _ **Sasuke**_ **& Amigos  & **_**Sakura**_

Sasuke tomou um susto quando acordou bem cedo e foi à cozinha preparar algo para comer.

O motivo nada mais era do que a presença do irmão no cômodo, acordado e bem arrumado. Trajava roupas sociais: calça, sapato, camisa, blazer. Só não usava gravata, e _pelo menos isso_ deixou a sanidade de Sasuke intacta. Não pôde evitar levantar ambas as sobrancelhas em descrença.

Quando o viu, Itachi fez aquela expressão de expectativa, que geralmente pessoas do sexo masculino não deveriam fazer. O Uchiha mais novo apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas novamente e adentrou o cômodo, sentando-se na cadeira de frente para o irmão.

Mais uma erguida de sobrancelhas ao notar que um café da manhã completo já estava posto à mesa.

Mais outro arquear em direção ao irmão que ainda o olhava daquela forma que não deveria.

E um quarto arquear ao provar da comida e constatar que estava boa.

Levava o copo com suco de laranja à boca quando recebeu um chute em sua perna esquerda por baixo da mesa. O olhou. Os lábios e olhos cerrados.

— Vai ficar só aí levantando essas sobrancelhas como um bocó? — Itachi gesticulara rapidamente, sinal de que aquilo estava o irritando. Ao perceber isso, Sasuke ainda cogitou repetir o gesto, mas aquele chute em sua perna tinha sido bem dolorido já.

Bebeu alguns goles do suco e só depois gesticulou de volta para o outro.

— O que foi? — Um sinal curto acompanhado de um dar de ombros, não fazia ideia do que o irmão queria. Ele _nunca_ fazia mesmo.

Itachi levantou de supetão. Tirou o blazer e o estendeu no encosto da cadeira, depois sentou novamente, apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçou os dedos. Ah, e ainda se elevou um pouco em direção ao irmão. Parecia até Dom Corleone de O Poderoso Chefão.

— O que aconteceu ontem?

A forma que ele gesticulara vagarosamente e a expressão séria pareceu à Sasuke que estava sendo interrogado por ter cometido um assassinato.

O Uchiha mais novo deu uma mordida no bolo de abacaxi e mais um gole em seu suco, o último. Estava fazendo hora. Fora realmente um ingênuo ao acreditar que Itachi, o fofoqueiro, não o questionaria sobre o desastre do encontro duplo.

Naquela mesma noite, quando Itachi chegou em casa, lá pra uma da madrugada, Sasuke estava no quarto assistindo 'Star Wars: O Despertar da Força' e usava fones de ouvido. É claro que ele não poderia ouvir nada (era por isso que o filme estava com legenda), mas havia muita ação no longa e se ele aumentasse o volume no máximo era possível sentir as vibrações das ondas sonoras emitidas através do fone. Era por isso que ele só assistia filmes de ação.

E era por isso também que Itachi não se surpreendeu ao entrar no cômodo e encontrar o irmão caçula concentradíssimo na tela do computador. Parou no batente da porta e ficou alguns segundos esperando para ser notado, mas como o caçula parecia não querer desviar os olhos tão cedo do monitor, Itachi então se aproximou por trás e tirou-lhe os fones.

Sasuke esqueceu o filme e se virou para ele. Não havia se assustado, porque a verdade é que já havia notado o irmão desde o primeiro momento, só fingira não vê-lo para que o mesmo desistisse e fosse embora. Não queria conversar sobre sua humilhação. Não mesmo.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, Sasuke ignorara totalmente a tela do computador; já assistira àquele filme várias vezes.

Itachi se encostou na beirada do rack e gesticulou: — Você veio cedo, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Curioso. Claro.

— Não — deu de ombros e então enfatizou: — Nada.

O homem o fitou por mais um tempo, o medindo. Então descruzou os braços e tirou seus olhos do irmão.

— Ok — Fora o que o mais velho gesticulara antes de desencostar do rack e sair do quarto, deixando um Sasuke surpreso e um filme de Star Wars rolando.

'Fácil demais' pensava agora.

— Nada, só me deu vontade de ir embora e eu fui.

— E a garota?

— O que que tem ela?

— Depois que te mandei a mensagem ela chegou e já foi avisando que tinha que ir embora também, vocês se encontraram na saída?

O tempo que Itachi levara para gesticular a frase fora o mesmo que Sasuke usara para levantar e ir até a pia lavar seu copo. Ele ensaboou o mesmo e o enxaguou sem tirar os olhos do irmão. Depois de tantos anos criara essa habilidade de fazer certas coisas sem virar as costas para a pessoa com quem estava conversando.

— Claro. Nos despedimos.

— Só? — Gesticulou surpreso.

Sentiu-se agradecido pela surpresa de Itachi, pelo menos. Se ele soubesse...

— Só. — Então guardou o copo e preparou-se para sair da cozinha. Percebendo isso, Itachi levantou a mão aberta para o irmão pedindo para que ele esperasse ao mesmo tempo que tirava o celular do bolso. Sasuke se encostou na pia de braços cruzados esperando para ver o que o irmão queria.

Itachi mexeu no aparelho e começou a gesticular as seguintes palavras: "Não. Ela ocupada com outras coisas. Duvido dar por minha falta." E então o encarou, sobrancelhas erguidas e com a mesma expressão cética que Sasuke lhe dera ao entrar na cozinha, porque as pessoas tinham razão, _eles eram parecidos sim_.

Sasuke pensou por um momento, relembrando a total falta de tato da loira, Shion, para com ele. Constatou que não valia a pena prolongar o acontecido.

— Esquece. — Gesticulou simplesmente, desencostou-se da pia e saiu da cozinha. Assunto encerrado.

Chegando ao quarto, o Uchiha foi direto para o banheiro, ele pegava ônibus todos os dias para ir à faculdade e por isso tinha que sair de casa um pouco mais cedo. E o fato de ser sábado não mudava em nada sua rotina, uma vez que ele e sua turma as vezes aproveitavam o final de semana para terminar algum projeto particularmente difícil. Nesse sábado tinham um bem complicado e resolveram se juntar cedo para terminarem logo e aproveitar o resto do dia.

Não se demorou no banho desta vez, em menos de dez minutos já estava em frente ao guarda-roupa, decidindo o que vestir, estava em dúvida entre uma camisa normal e uma de mangas compridas. Olhou o céu pela janela, estava um pouco fechado e encoberto por nuvens o que indicava que provavelmente o dia seria mais ou menos frio, por conta disso acabou optando pela camisa de mangas compridas.

Depois de vestido foi reunir seu material de estudo, pegou a mochila, esvaziou-a e foi recolocando o que usaria. Os alunos tinham armários na instituição onde podiam deixar seus materiais de estudo, mas como hoje não seria aula convencional, o Uchiha precisava levar algumas coisinhas de casa, além também do material de apoio que Kakashi lhe dera para que pudesse realizar a monitoria com Sakura mais tarde. Não planejava voltar em casa para pegar.

Olhou para o _post-it_ ainda grudado o quadro, hoje teria seu primeiro encontro com Sakura. 'Não, encontro não' se corrigiu mentalmente ao relembrar do ocorrido da noite anterior. Ele não era bom em encontros, isso era fato. Seria apenas uma monitoria, ele lhe passaria o material de apoio e tentaria exemplificar quaisquer que fossem as dificuldades dela com relação à matéria, apenas isso.

Nada de encontro ou algo remotamente parecido.

[...]

Sakura acordou mais cedo do que o normal para um final de semana e era justamente isso que pretendia, não queria confrontos com o namorado logo pela manhã. Estava na casa dele, dormira lá já com a intenção de escapulir para sua casa assim que acordasse. As coisas não estavam muito boas entre eles.

Sentou-se e olhou para Gaara dormindo pesadamente ao seu lado. Analisou seus traços anatômicos calmamente, ele era lindo, claro, com aquele corpo atlético e o cabelo ruivo contrastando com sua pele clara. Gaara era uma tentação e isso ninguém podia negar, mas não o suficiente para conseguir fazer Sakura sentir vontade de transar com ele.

Ela realmente não entendia o que acontecia consigo, havia os beijos, havias as mãos atrevidas, mas na hora ela simplesmente não conseguia! Estavam juntos há três meses e ainda não haviam feito nada além de dormirem juntos.

Certo dia, a Haruno ficara mortificada e embravecida quando Ino veio questioná-la sobre o assunto, Gaara havia lhe contado o que estava ocorrendo e tivera a audácia de perguntar à Yamanaka se Sakura era virgem. Era aceitável que ele metesse os amigos entre eles em determinadas ocasiões, mas aquele assunto era pessoal e dizia respeito apenas aos dois e o ruivo não respeitou.

Sakura tinha quase certeza de que a relação deles se abalou nesse dia e desde então não voltara mais ao que era. Ela nem fazia mais esforço para corresponder às suas investidas, como na noite anterior quando ele ligara e a convidara para seu apartamento. O Sabaku acabou indo dormir frustrado por mais uma vez não conseguir nada.

A Haruno desviou sua atenção de Gaara para o teto o qual encarou por alguns segundos, depois levantou cuidadosamente da cama para não o acordar, pegou sua bolsa com seus pertences e saiu.

[...]

O projeto estava se mostrando mais difícil do que parecia e Sasuke e sua turma acabaram por passar toda a manhã e o começo da tarde engajados nele, mas, apesar de tudo, eles conseguiram finalizá-lo e o dia fora até proveitoso. Quando deu a hora do almoço tiveram a ideia de pedir e comerem por lá mesmo, pois mesmo que tivessem permissão para usarem o laboratório da faculdade a mesma não se abrangia a toda ela, o que excluía a cantina de seus domínios. O almoço do dia seria pizza e eles ficaram fazendo brincadeiras até o pedido chegar.

Sasuke gostava de momentos como esses, seus colegas de turma apreciavam sua presença e já o entendia parcialmente devido o tempo de convívio. O incluíam nas conversas e brincadeiras, tentavam realmente interagir com ele normalmente.

Era quase como ter amigos.

Quase.

Pois seus colegas não passavam disso: colegas. Em sala de aula era ótimo, havia a interação entre eles e tudo mais, mas fora dela era outra história. Não que alguns não tenham tentado expandir essa convivência para além dos estudos, só que se pode dizer que não dera muito certo.

No início do ano, alguns colegas o tinham convidado para irem à casa de um deles matar o tempo. Nos primeiros minutos fora as mil maravilhas, eles admiraram os pertences do anfitrião e falaram um pouco sobre a semana difícil que estava sendo as aulas na faculdade. Mas depois o assunto mudou para músicas, filmes, quem havia ficado com quem, essas coisas e então Sasuke se viu totalmente perdido. A turma até tentava explicar para ele, mas muitas vezes a explicação demorava e o assunto acabava perdendo a graça. Por conta disso, o Uchiha acabara ele mesmo por se excluir da conversa e se despedir alegando que teria que chegar cedo em casa. Não o chamaram novamente depois desse dia.

O fato é Sasuke já até havia aceitado que seu lado social era um fracasso total, por isso, quando saíram da faculdade ele logo se afastou dos remanescentes que ficaram conversando por lá.

Sem falar que, bem, ele estava sete minutos atrasado para sua monitoria. Agradeceu aos céus por ela ter marcado a lanchonete que ficava próximo a instituição. Se encaminhou rápido para lá.

...

Ao se ver de frente para o Free's, Sasuke percebeu que estava começando a ficar suado e arrependeu-se de constatar o tempo apenas olhando para o céu pela manhã, pois o mesmo se mostrara totalmente contrário o que pensara que seria, logo que passaram das onze da manhã o sol começou a aparecer e depois não sumiu mais, estava calor. Por isso, antes de entrar, ele parou para puxar as mangas da camisa até a altura dos cotovelos, a alinhou cuidadosamente e só então adentrou o estabelecimento.

E ali mesmo ficou. Parado na porta, seus olhos vagando o local em busca da garota de cabelo rosa, a avistou em uma das mesas da janela, porém, ela não estava sozinha.

Sakura conversava animadamente com Naruto Uzumaki, o loiro estava de costas para a entrada e não tinha como ver Sasuke e Sakura ainda não o havia notado, o Uchiha não sabia o que fazer, ele não queria ir lá e atrapalhar a conversa, mas também não poderia mandar uma mensagem para ela avisando que já estava ali, o negócio era esperar que ela o notasse.

E foi o que aconteceu. Dado momento a Haruno levantou a cabeça para ajeitar o cabelo e seus olhos foram direto para o Uchiha, o mesmo agradeceu internamente quando ela acenou para ele e fez sinal para que se aproximasse, Sasuke foi. Quando já estava próximo o suficiente, notou que Sakura falara algo para Naruto e no mesmo instante o loiro ficou de pé e também se virou para ele.

O Uzumaki acenou ligeiramente para o outro, havia o fantasma de um sorriso em sua expressão. Meio sem jeito, Sasuke retribuiu o gesto, já fazia bastante tempo desde a última vez que interagira com Naruto, por conta disso acabou ficando em dúvida se usava ou não o sinal que representava seu nome.

Sim, ele tinha dado um sinal para Naruto, porque eles já foram amigos. Mas isso já fazia muito tempo.

Para sua total surpresa, Naruto gesticulou rapidamente:

— Como vai, Sasuke?

E antes que o mesmo pudesse gesticular uma resposta, Sakura se intrometeu. Ela perguntou algo à Naruto, o Uchiha captou apenas o 'vocês' e, levando em consideração a expressão indagadora dela, constatou que ela perguntava se eles se conheciam. Naruto deu de ombros e a respondeu. 'Vizinhos' Sasuke o leu, mas não precisava, uma vez que ele se lembrava claramente da época em que foram vizinhos e amigos de colegial.

Sem dá chance para mais perguntas, o Uzumaki se despediu e saiu em direção à porta. O Uchiha o acompanhou discretamente com os olhos enquanto o loiro saia do estabelecimento. Ele gostava de ser amigo de Naruto.

Depois que o Uzumaki se foi, ele voltou sua atenção para a Haruno, ela já havia voltado a sentar e parecia aguardar que ele fizesse o mesmo. Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira que Naruto estava, ajeitou-se corretamente no assento e encarou as mãos.

Certo. Então, ele estava à sós com Sakura. Percebeu que estava ligeiramente inquieto.

Uma coisa era quando tinha Kakashi presente e o mesmo interpretava seus sinais para ela, outra era estar por conta própria sem ter a menor ideia de como conversar. O rapaz queria se desculpar, dizer que não tivera o intuito de se atrasar, não mesmo. Que como não levava o celular para a faculdade acabara perdendo a noção do tempo enquanto terminava seu projeto.

O problema era que não conseguiria explicar isso para ela, era frustrante.

Tirou os olhos das mãos e arriscou uma olhadela para a Haruno, ela continuava o encarando com aquela expressão de expectativa, meio incerta, como se esperasse que ele desse o pontapé inicial. Optando por tornar as coisas menos complicadas possível para os dois, ele foi direto ao ponto. Colocou a mochila no colo e começou a remexer o interior da mesma, procurava o material complementar do Hatake. 'Apenas monitoria' dizia para si mesmo enquanto pegava as apostilas, o Uchiha já tinha todo um plano traçado de como conseguir ensinar algo a uma ouvinte que não conhecia a Língua de Sinais, ele já tinha feito isso duas vezes antes no ano anterior, usaria a mesma técnica com Sakura.

Depois de encontrar tudo o que queria, Sasuke fechou a bolsa e a colocou no chão ao lado de sua perna direita, depois dispôs os papeis sobre a mesa e começou a organizá-los em ordem, quando enfim encontrou a primeira meta, destacou a folha e ergueu a cabeça para entrega-la à Sakura. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que ela ainda o olhava, mas não com a expressão indagadora, estava mais para avaliativa. Naquele momento ela parecia analisar suas roupas.

Sasuke, como uma pessoa que tem Itachi Uchiha como irmão e tutor, sabia se vestir bem, isso era fato. Itachi não o influenciara apenas em questões de rebeldia, no fim das contas. Ele sabia que ficava bem em qualquer roupa de cor preta ou azul e até mesmo cinza, que o branco o deixava anêmico e o amarelo estava vetado de seu guarda-roupa. Tinha noção das ocasiões em que poderia usar uma roupa mais social ou casual e etc.

Então, o Uchiha realmente não entendera o que tanto sua roupa chamara a atenção da moça. Será que ele havia exagerado? Certo, era fato que ele havia errado por optar pelas mangas longas ao constatar que faria frio, mas concertara seu erro ao encurtá-las. Uma camisa cinza em um dia quente não era algo extremamente chamativo, certo?

E lá estava a frustação novamente. Ele poderia explicar facilmente para ela o motivo das mangas, se pudesse...

Já se achando um pouco sem graça diante da encarada avaliativa da Haruno, Sasuke tratou logo de lhe entregar o papel que destacara. Tratava-se de uma lista de todos os assuntos relacionados ás aulas de Kakashi que Sakura estudara até o presente momento.

Bem acima, digitado em negrito havia a frase: "Marque um X nos assuntos que você não conseguiu compreender." E então seguia-se a lista de assuntos.

Sakura pegou o papel, rolou os olhos por ele rapidamente, depois pegou a bolsa que trazia consigo e tirou de dentro uma caneta vermelha e, para o alívio de Sasuke, concentrou-se na folha.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que a Haruno terminasse de fazer tal tarefa, e no fim o entregou. A primeira coisa que Sasuke fez foi erguer as sobrancelhas, foi inevitável. Dos dez assuntos que haviam dispostos ela só não marcara um X em dois.

Ele ergueu os olhos do papel para ela, meio incrédulo, e a pegou também o olhando: com o cenho meio franzido e mordendo o lábio.

E naquele momento, Sasuke constatou que aquela monitoria não seria nada fácil. Principalmente se ela continuasse o olhando daquela forma.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Motivo para a demora: estou postando no N!F e programei lá todos os capítulos pra acompanhar as postagens daqui. Lá ainda vai sair o capítulo 6, mas como não queria fazê-las esperar (mais do que já fiz) vou postar logo o 7 hoje haha_**

 ** _Fiquei enrolando nesse capítulo, desculpem._**

 ** _Boa leitura (:_**

* * *

 **Nós**

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

 **...**

 _ **Sakura**_ ** & Sinais & **_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke a deixava nervosa, isso ela não poderia negar. Tinha alguma coisa nele que a deixava assim, meio na defensiva.

Talvez fosse o jeito de se portar, ela percebeu isso nas horas que ficaram em monitoria àquele dia. Sakura percebeu que Sasuke agia de uma forma diferente das outras pessoas de sua idade que ela conhecia, de um jeito que às vezes o faziam parecer mais maduro.

Ele andava de forma polida, sentava-se ereto e suas roupas estavam sempre alinhadas. Era até um pouco engraçado. Seria o típico nerd se não se vestisse tão bem.

Ah, sim, Sasuke com certeza sabia se vestir, ela percebera isso no momento em que o avistou parado na entrada da lanchonete. O avaliara de cima abaixo, desde de os tênis legais, a calça jeans bem ajustada, até a camisa cinza que ela sabia se tratar de uma Calvin Klein. Mas apesar disso, Sakura tinha quase certeza que o nervosismo era por causa das encaradas dele para ela, coisa que ele parecia fazer sem perceber. Depois de ponderar um pouco, a Haruno concluiu que o mesmo precisava dar aquela encarada nas pessoas, uma vez que não podia ouvi-las.

Ele meio que tinha que decifrá-las ou algo do tipo.

Tentou ao máximo levar aquilo naturalmente. Não que ela não estivesse acostumada com atenção para si, o negócio era que o jeito do Uchiha a olhar era diferente, ela se sentia sendo avaliada, estudada, observada constantemente pelo seu monitor de matemática.

Se isto não tornava o estudo difícil o suficiente, teve a parte em que ela voltou a se sentir a pessoa mais idiota do planeta... Sakura sabia que Sasuke era muito inteligente e ficara mortalmente constrangida quando ela devolveu a folha com os assuntos e ele de pronto erguera as sobrancelhas, bastante surpreso e sem tentar disfarçar sua surpresa para com o que via.

Ela era uma burra e agora ele tinha plena certeza. Quase podia imaginá-lo fazendo algum comentário infame ou superior, caso pudesse. Mas talvez não, talvez ele não fosse esse tipo de pessoa, ela não sabia, não o conhecia, afinal.

 _Ela não o conhecia._ A Haruno absorveu essa informação. Não sabia praticamente nada sobre aquele garoto a sua frente a não ser o nome dele. Ela apenas tinha ciência de que ele era Sasuke Uchiha, estava na turma de cálculos avançado e seria seu monitor pelos próximos trinta dias.

Não era surpresa nenhuma os dois nunca terem se esbarrado antes. A faculdade era imensa e tinha muitos cursos e, apesar de já estar em seu segundo ano, ela não conhecia nem 30% dos outros alunos.

A coisa toda funcionava exatamente do jeito que ela pensara alguns dias atrás: como uma pirâmide. Uma hierarquia social no qual os grupos se fechavam entre si. Dificilmente uma parte da pirâmide se misturava com outra, a não ser que ocorresse uma intervenção externa, como, por exemplo, seu professor de matemática resolver que você deve ter monitoria de outro aluno.

E ali estava ela, com um cara de outro "compartimento". Isso nunca aconteceria por espontaneidade, uma vez que Sakura nunca tivera necessidade ou motivos para se aproximar de pessoas como Sasuke, e ele, bem, com certeza não necessitava da Haruno para nada.

O "fator pirâmide" não era uma coisa elaborada ou ditada por alguém. Era um tipo de coisa que se formava, simplesmente acontecia. A necessidade das pessoas de encontrarem um lugar onde se encaixar acabavam as levando a formarem grupos juntamente com pessoas que tinham ideais como os seus.

Era a sociedade dentro da sociedade.

Obviamente não havia restrições quanto uma pessoa interagir com alguém de fora de sua turminha, hipoteticamente falando, a decisão era da própria pessoa. E era isso que Sakura estava decidindo naquele momento. Ela poderia facialmente voltar a não se encontrar com Sasuke depois desse mês de estudos, assim como também poderia abrir as portas para uma possível amizade além-monitoria.

Sakura o estudou. Ele era bonito, claro. Aquele cabelo pretinho contrastando com a pele clara, e os olhos tão escuros que chegavam a ser intimidantes. Para a Haruno, Sasuke tinha aquele olhar de quem sabia tudo sobre você, mas que você nunca saberia nada sobre ele a não ser que ele quisesse.

Era como se ele vivesse em outro mundo, em um universo particular só dele. Um lugar que ela jamais conseguiria alcançar. Era isso que a intrigava. O anseio de saber como seria a personalidade daquele garoto à sua frente que parecia estar em outro lugar. Era estranho, ela sabia, mas este era o efeito que Sasuke causava nela. O Uchiha lhe despertava curiosidade, obviamente. Sakura nunca havia tido contato com algum surdo e a forma como ele gesticulara com Kakashi era simplesmente fascinante para ela.

Será que ele a ensinaria alguns sinais se ela pedisse? Poderia haver uma amizade normal entre eles?

...

A garota estava tão imersa em pensamentos que não notara a pessoa que se aproximara e sobressaltou-se quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Era Kiba Inuzuka. Eles já se conheciam há algum tempo, pois sempre que ia ali com as amigas, o que era praticamente todos os dias, o rapaz fazia questão de atendê-las.

— O de sempre? — Ele perguntara, sorrindo para ela.

A Haruno pensou uns instantes então seus olhos saíram de Kiba e caíram sobre o Uchiha, que estava completamente alheio do ambiente ao seu redor, de cabeça baixa e organizando os papéis que tirara de sua mochila. Sakura suspeitava que ele nem mesmo notara a presença de outra pessoa.

Olhando para o Uchiha, uma dúvida a atingiu: como Sasuke faria seu pedido?

Dificilmente, muito dificilmente mesmo, haveria alguém naquela lanchonete que soubesse Língua de Sinais para interpretar o que o rapaz desejava. É claro que ele poderia pegar o cardápio e apenas apontar o que queria, mas e se ele fosse como ela?

Sakura sempre tinha um desejo adicional em seus pedidos, quando pedia, por exemplo, um café, sua recomendação era sempre com muito açúcar e não muito forte, cinco pingos de leite e nada de adoçante.

Parecia injusto que o Uchiha tivesse que aceitar o que lhe viesse da cozinha; café, apenas café igual a foto do cardápio e fim de papo. Isso era inadmissível.

Pensando nisso, a Haruno voltou-se novamente para Kiba.

— Na verdade, estou pensando em dar uma variada hoje. Quando decidir te chamo. — Respondeu, lhe devolvendo o sorriso, Kiba era um cara legal.

— Beleza. — Ele se virou para Sasuke e também o cutucou no ombro. — E você, cara?

Sasuke tirou os olhos das folhas e levantou o rosto para encarar Kiba, totalmente surpreso por percebê-lo ali. Ele não havia visto o rapaz se aproximando e estava deveras confuso. Deveria ter notado o uniforme e o bloquinho em suas mãos e se dado conta de que se tratava de um garçom, mas o Uchiha estava nervoso com toda aquela situação e ele tendia a ficar bastante desatento, bem mais que o normal, quando ficava ansioso.

Seu cenho se franziu. Os olhos foram suplicantes para Sakura, que, para seu alívio, disse algo para o rapaz que concordou e depois se afastou. Quando voltou sua atenção para Sasuke, a Haruno se surpreendeu com o que viu:

Ele havia gesticulado para ela!

Obviamente ela não fazia a menor ideia do que queria dizer; ele gesticulara algo parecido com o que as pessoas fazem quando se despendem, tocando a mão esquerda na têmpora e a afastando da cabeça. No segundo gesto ele usara a mesma mão, só que com os dedos indicador e médio cruzados na altura da cabeça, e fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares para frente.

Sua curiosidade se atiçou para saber o que significava. Uma coisa era Kakashi interpretar seus sinais ou ele escrever para poderem conversar, tê-lo gesticulando diretamente para ela era algo totalmente diferente. Pela primeira vez, Sakura sentiu que estava realmente tendo algum contato com Sasuke, sem intermédio de outra pessoa ou meio de comunicação. Foi uma constatação feliz de sua parte. Agora queria saber o que ele gesticulara.

Pensando nisso, a Haruno pegou a bolsa que estava em seu colo e começou a procurar pela caneta que usara anteriormente, vasculhou à procura de seu caderninho de anotações que separara especialmente para a monitoria.

Caderno encontrado, ela abriu em uma página qualquer e escreveu:

"O que significa aqueles gestos que você fez?"

Virou o caderno para que Sasuke pudesse ler. Ele encarou a folha um pouco surpreso com as ações repentinas da garota, depois se concentrou em ler.

Demorou uns bons trinta segundos para que finalmente o Uchiha entendesse o que estava escrito. Leitura não era seu ponto mais forte, ele aprendera a ler à muito custo e esforço, na maioria das vezes as palavras se embaralhavam. Sasuke ficava orgulhoso cada vez que conseguia ler e escrever um texto ou frase. Muitos surdos nem mesmo sabiam uma ou as duas coisas.

Ele olhou para Sakura, que também o olhava, esperando por sua resposta. Dando um sorrisinho, o Uchiha repetiu os gestos e percebeu a garota deslumbrada com o ato.

E ela estava mesmo, apesar de serem gestos bem simples se comparados com toda aquela "dança de mãos" que ele fazia quando conversava com Kakashi.

Sasuke hesitou por um momento antes de escrever uma resposta.

"Obrigado."

"E o outro?"

Ela o entregou o caderno com uma expressão indagativa, como se tivesse pedindo para ele repetir o segundo gesto. Quando leu, um tom avermelhado tomou conta da pele pálida do rapaz. Ele estava corando e Sakura não sabia porquê.

O fato era que o segundo gesto era o sinal que representava o nome dela. Quando um surdo cria um sinal para alguém significa praticamente que ele pretende um relacionamento a longo prazo com a pessoa, seja fraternal ou amoroso. Um sinal representa um pedido para entrar na vida da outra pessoa, é quase íntimo.

Obviamente, Sakura não tinha ciência desses detalhes, por isso não entendia o motivo do rapaz ter ficado mais acanhado do que de costume enquanto escrevia uma resposta.

"Nome seu. A"

A Haruno arregalou os olhos ao ler. Ela tinha um gesto que significava seu nome? Por Deus, precisava aprendê-lo!

Afoita, escreveu várias coisas:

"Pode repetir?"

"Foi você quem criou o sinal? Quando?"

"Pode me ensinar?"

Levou um minuto inteiro para o Uchiha ler todas as indagações. Tendo entendido tudo o que ela queria, ele começou pelo primeiro pedido. Sasuke calmamente repetiu o gesto: cruzou os dedos vagarosamente e os levou à cabeça fazendo os movimentos circulares. Novamente ele notou que Sakura ficara fascinada com o gesto simples.

Sasuke havia criado um sinal para ela na segunda vez em que a viu no laboratório, logo depois de Kakashi avisar sobre a monitoria. Ele ficara bastante em dúvida sobre criar ou não o sinal, mas como passaria pelo menos um mês a ajudando seria chato ter que datilografar o nome de Sakura toda vez que fizessem monitoria.

O Uchiha pensou no que responder a ela, sentindo novamente aquela frustração de não ter como explica-la todo o seu raciocínio anterior. Optou pelo resumo:

"Criar quando conhecer você."

E era verdade, apesar de que Kakashi já havia dito seu nome antes de ele conhecê-la. Mas um nome por si só não era o suficiente para se criar um sinal para alguém, era necessário ver a pessoa, buscar sua característica mais marcante. Não foi à toa que ele escolhera os dedos cruzados que significavam a letra R e trocara de lugar, em vez de na face que era o sinal para a cor rosa, ele a colocara no cabelo para simbolizar a cor peculiar dos fios da Haruno.

A terceira coisa que Sakura escrevera o pegara desprevenido. Por mais irônico que fosse, Sasuke já havia dado aula sobre muitos assuntos dos quais tinha bastante conhecimento, mas nunca ensinara Língua de Sinais a ninguém. Por sorte o sinal era bem simples.

Sakura estava novamente o observando enquanto ele tinha uma discussão interna e parecia ter esquecido totalmente de sua presença ali. Ela percebeu que ele fazia muito isso, ficava facilmente distraído, indo para aquele mundo inalcançável.

Antes que ela criasse coragem de tocá-lo no braço para chamar sua atenção, ele pareceu se decidir e estendeu uma mão para ela e dessa vez foi a Haruno quem ficara surpresa com o gesto. Hesitante, ela ponderou qual mão deveria dar, então lembrou que ele sempre gesticulava com a esquerda e concluiu que talvez essa fosse a mão certa para se gesticular em Língua de Sinais. Passou o braço esquerdo por cima da mesa e colocou sua mão na dele em total expectativa para saber o que o rapaz pretendia fazer.

O Uchiha olhou para aquela mão pequena, a pele um pouco mais bronzeada que a dele e as unhas curtinhas como as suas, só que quadradas como se ela optasse por mantê-las assim e não como as dele que eram irregulares e roídas. Um pensamento lhe ocorreu, e Sasuke se desconcentrou por um momento, mas sua atenção voltou ao notar qual mão Sakura havia lhe dado: a esquerda. Mão errada. A intenção dele era posicionar os dedos dela de forma correta para se fazer o sinal, mas para isso dar certo teria que ensinar-lhe com sua mão dominante, que no caso dela era a mão direita, pois ao vê-la escrevendo notou que ela era destra.

Sakura também olhava para suas mãos juntas e foi aí que ela viu: a tatuagem. Era pequena e simples, mas as cores azul e vermelha do símbolo contrastavam incrivelmente com a pele de seu pulso. Ela estava surpresa por não a ter notado antes. Aquela era apenas mais uma das várias coisas nele que estavam começando a fasciná-la profundamente.

Sasuke claramente não percebeu a atenção da garota em sua tatuagem, ele estava concentrado na questão de escolha da mão e na mão em si, no sentimento do toque e novamente aquele pensamento lhe ocorreu: quem olhasse os dois de longe pensaria que se tratavam de um casal. Preparando-se para afastar a ideia tola, ele negou com a cabeça soltando-lhe a mão e apontando para a outra.

Apesar de não entender o porquê de ele querer sua outra mão, a Haruno fez o que ele pediu e trocou. Ela ficou bastante atenta aos seus movimentos enquanto ele posicionava seus dedos da mesma forme que os dele para fazer o sinal. Sakura obviamente sabia fazer aquilo, era só cruzar os dedos da mesma forma que se faz quando se pede sorte, mas Sasuke estava tocando sua mão com tanto cuidado que chegava até a ser um pouco engraçado e muito, muito fofo.

Depois de posicionar seus dedos corretamente, ainda sem soltar sua mão, o Uchiha se inclinou para ela, levando seu braço junto, e guiou-o para a lateral de sua cabeça fazendo os movimentos circulares. Sakura estava se sentindo como quando era uma menininha e sua mãe a ajudava a levar a colher à boca sem derramar a comida no trajeto.

Vendo sua mão posicionada no lugar correto, Sasuke a soltou e reclinou novamente para seu assento. Agora só faltava Sakura fazer os movimentos circulares para completar o sinal, mas ela parecia não notar isso e ficara lá com a mão parada na cabeça o olhando como se esperasse por mais instruções. Estava tão engraçada que o Uchiha não conseguiu conter o riso, era como uma imagem pausada bem a sua frente.

De repente Sakura se sentia ridícula. Primeiro porque não sabia se estava fazendo corretamente e segundo porque ele estava rindo dela e ela tinha quase certeza de que o motivo era o fato de estar gesticulando errado. Já ia baixar a mão quando Sasuke a imitou e levou a sua a própria cabeça e fez o sinal movimentando a mão em círculos. Ah, claro, os movimentos circulares que ela havia esquecido de fazer! A Haruno mexeu a mão um pouco hesitante, mas sorriu quando o Uchiha assentiu assinalando que ela estava fazendo da forma correta.

Sakura não aguentou e soltou um gritinho de empolgação por ter aprendido algo tão fascinante. Obviamente Sasuke não reagiu ao barulho, mas as pessoas ao redor sim e elas estavam olhando diretamente para a mesa deles. A Haruno notou também que Kiba os observava, de cenho franzido.

A verdade é que algumas pessoas já os dava atenção antes mesmo do grito de Sakura. Uma conversa em Língua de Sinais sempre chamava atenção. Fosse de deslumbre ou estranhamento, sempre tinha alguém olhando quando Sasuke conversava em público com Itachi quando saiam. O Uchiha caçula era tímido por natureza e com certeza não se sentia confortável quando percebia que estava chamando atenção, mas eram poucas as vezes que ele ficava atento a isso. Itachi claramente percebia os olhares e agradecia a Deus por essa particularidade dos surdos de ficarem totalmente alheios aos acontecimentos ao seu redor.

Esse foi um dos momentos em que Sasuke notou os olhares. Constrangido, ele se remexeu na cadeira e então voltou seus olhos para as folhas que estava separando. Sakura também percebeu e ao vê-lo acuado ante os demais clientes, ela mesma ergueu a cabeça e lançou olhares reprovadores e até mesmo bravos para os expectadores.

Kiba aproveitou a deixa e se aproximou novamente. O Uchiha dessa vez notou o rapaz e depois de uma rápida olhada para cima, ele novamente voltou sua atenção para os papeis em mãos, apesar de não estar mais os organizando. Sabia da mudança súbita dos pensamentos de Kiba em relação a ele. Isso Sasuke não conseguia deixar passar despercebido nunca.

— E aí, Sakura, já decidiu o que vai querer? — Apesar de falar com ela, Sakura notou que o Inuzuka olhava de relance para Sasuke. Ela também percebeu que o olhar agora era diferente do de antes, quando Kiba não sabia da surdez. Kiba o olhava com estranhamento, como se Sasuke fosse de outro planeta ou um animal que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar. Sakura se perguntou se era assim também quando olhava para Sasuke.

— Yeah, decidi que estou sem fome. Desculpe.

— Nem aquele café caprichado?

— Nem isso — ela sorriu calmamente para ele.

Kiba deu de ombros antes de apontar para Sasuke com o polegar discretamente.

— Que pena. E ele?

— Nós realmente já estamos de saída Kiba. Mas da próxima vez prometo pedir um banquete pra compensar.

Aquilo era uma dispensa, mas o Inuzuka continuou lá, como se esperasse por algo, e este algo nada mais era que Sasuke tirando a cara daqueles papeis e começando a mexer as mãos daquele jeito estanho novamente; depois de concluir que nada aconteceria, ele assentiu para Sakura sorrindo e se afastou.

Apesar de retribuir o sorriso, Sakura não gostara nadinha da atitude indiscreta de Kiba. O constrangimento de Sasuke era palpável e aumentara ainda mais com a aproximação do garçom. Ela precisava tirá-lo dali.

Hesitante ela estendeu o braço sobre a mesa e tocou na mão esquerda dele para chamar sua atenção. Quando ele a olhou, ela pegou o caderno de anotações e escreveu:

"Vamos andar um pouco?"

Sasuke apenas assentiu, então entregou o conjunto de folhas para ela. Sakura os dobrou e guardou na bolsa, depois levantaram-se cada um com seus pertences e saíram. Muitos olhares ainda os acompanhando.

...

Lá fora o dia continuava quente apesar de se passarem das dezessete horas. Eles atravessaram a rua e andaram ao longo da outra calçada, lado a lado. Sasuke segurava as alças de sua mochila apertadamente e não se atrevia a olhá-la uma vez sequer, estava nervoso e até um pouco envergonhado com toda a situação. O Uchiha apesar de desatento, não era bobo, ele sabia o motivo de Sakura tê-lo chamado para sair da lanchonete. Deveria gradecer.

A Haruno, por outro lado, estava achando aquilo divertido, o jeito acanhado dele só a fazia querer conhece-lo mais. Sakura queria, verdadeiramente, conversar com Sasuke. Da forma dele.

Enquanto pensava naquilo e olhava de soslaio, ele novamente a pegou de surpresa com um gesto. E surpresa foi maior ainda para ela ao se dar conta de que conhecia aquele sinal.

"Obrigado"

— Eu sei o que significa esse sinal! — Ela exclamou para ele, sem conseguir se conter e mesmo sabendo que ele não ouviria.

O que ela não sabia era da habilidade do Uchiha de leitura labial. Ele entendeu perfeitamente o que ela dissera ao pescar as palavras-chave 'sei'e 'sinal'.

Com um pensamento predominando sua mente, Sakura apontou para um banco mais à frente indicando que eles fossem sentar lá. Antes mesmo de chegarem ao destino, a Haruno pegou seu caderno e caneta da bolsa e começou a escrever enquanto andava temendo que as palavras que rondavam sua mente acabassem lhe escapando.

Ao chegarem ao banco, ela sentou-se e continuou a escrever, percebendo que devido os movimentos a folha estava começando a soltar do caderno. Sem se importar com este fato, ela concluiu suas ideias, então destacou a folha e a entregou para Sasuke, hesitante.

Será que ele concordaria?

O Uchiha demorou alguns minutos para ler o texto escrito ás pressas, ao terminar a leitura a expressão dele para ela foi como se o mesmo dissesse algo como: "Você tá falando sério mesmo?!" Imaginando-o falando isso se pudesse, ela concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para folha e começou a dobrá-la em vários pedaços enquanto pensava. Então ele ergueu os olhos pra encará-la e assentiu. Foi ai que ela fez algo que o surpreendeu: ela sinalizara (ou pelo menos tentara) obrigado. E ele sorriu, um sorriso completo.

Sakura não sabia que ele havia guardado cuidadosamente o papel dobrado dentro do bolso da calça, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

Sasuke não fazia ideia do quanto aquela risada desprovida de som havia mexido com ela.

* * *

 _ **Quem quer saber o que Sakura escreveu? XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aqui vai um especialzinho particular centrado no Itachi, porque ele pode e vocês merecem 3**_

 _ **Um aviso antes que leiam o capítulo: Minha mãe é advogada e tenho muito orgulho dela! Haha. Vocês entenderão quando lerem.**_

 _ **Boa leitura, paçoquinhas**_

* * *

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

 **Filler**

 **...**

 _ **Itachi**_ ** & Amor-Stalker**

Quando acordou bem cedo àquela manhã, Itachi Uchiha não imaginou que estaria agora na sala, em frente da tela do seu notebook olhando o perfil de uma desconhecida do cabelo rosa há quase duas horas...

Na verdade, o que ele pretendia mesmo era aproveitar aquele sábado para preparar um belo café da manhã para os dois, em agradecimento pelo mais novo ter (milagrosamente) aceitado sair no encontro duplo com ele. Itachi não era idiota, ele sabia que algo saíra tremendamente errado àquela noite para seu irmão, mas essa era mais ou menos a intenção dele ao convidá-lo, Sasuke precisava sair de sua zona de conforto as vezes, estourar aquela bolha que tanto ele quanto as demais pessoas impunham. Então o brush era um agradecimento-barra-pedido-de-desculpas-barra-indiretos, duas coisas que ele nunca teria coragem de pedir em voz alta (ou sinalizando, no caso), pois era um advogado, afinal.

Bom, Itachi realizara suas tarefas domesticas em tempo recorde e caprichara no café da manhã, apenas para receber um Sasuke mal-humorado e apressado para sair de casa. Ok, missão falha, ele teria que se concentrar no jantar agora.

Depois de terminar seu brush solitário se sentindo ligeiramente Forever Alone, Itachi foi para seu escritório. Não se demoraria por lá, mas como estava com dois estagiários e os deixava cuidando dos negócios nos finais de semana, ele precisava dar uma passadinha lá para se certificar de que Tobi e Deidara não colocassem fogo em alguma coisa ou... alguém.

[...]

Não havia fogo nem focos de incêndio no prédio, bom, pelo menos não à vista, e Itachi seguiu tranquilamente para o elevador. Enquanto o aguardava seu celular vibrou em seu bolso. Antes de atender, o Uchiha olhou quem era, se fosse um número desconhecido ou de algum caso ele o transferiria automaticamente para o telefone do escritório e deixaria que um dos garotos resolvesse. Afinal pra quê trabalhar se você tinha dois escravos... hã, estagiários, à disposição?

Mas a chamada era de Yahiko, e Itachi quase deixava o telefone cair quando leu este nome na tela. O medo de seu escritório estar em chamas esquecido rapidamente.

Yahiko Pain era ex-colega de faculdade do Uchiha e agora seu sócio/chefe. Ele também poderia ser considerado um ser humano, se tentasse. O motivo do temor de Itachi era que, além de ser o melhor advogado da cidade com menos de trinta anos, Pain também era ruivo, ou seja, o capeta em pessoa. Seu sócio não ligava nos finais de semana. Por Deus, Yahiko não ligava de forma alguma, ele se destabacava de qualquer lugar a qualquer hora para o escritório quando queria conversar com Itachi, pois acreditava que o cara-a-cara era que funcionava.

A última vez que Yahiko ligara foi para avisar que a companhia estava sendo processada e que ele mesmo estava no caso e resolveria tudo. Caso esse no qual o homem que entrou com a ação foi encontrado morto uma semana depois em sua própria casa!

Então, bom, é, Itachi tinha medo do Pain. Ele era sinistro e ruivo e advogado; a fórmula perfeita para ser considerado o capiroto contemporâneo em pessoa.

A porta do elevador abriu no mesmo instante em que ele atendeu a chamada. A ligação chiou do outro lado da linha e Itachi podia imaginar uma música de suspense ao fundo (apesar de que estava tocando mesmo era a melodia de Carmem Miranda dentro do elevador).

— _Recomendei uma universitária para seu escritório. Ela irá hoje. A avaliação é por sua conta._

Três frases, apenas isso. Não deu nem tempo de Itachi soltar a respiração.

— Ok — ele respondeu e a ligação foi encerrada.

O Uchiha se recostou na parede espalhada e suspirou. Foi mais fácil do que ele pensara. Apesar de que agora estava com uma bomba nas mãos, pois o que Yahiko quis dizer foi:

"Recomendei uma universitária para seu escritório e você tem aceita-la. Ela irá hoje e você tem que aceitá-la. A avaliação é por sua conta, mas estou mandando aceita-la."

Ou seja, uma pessoa recomendada por Yahiko Pain poderia ser considerada aprendiz de forças ocultas que faz ligação direta com criaturas do além. Itachi nem lembrava de o sócio já tê-lo feito. Ele normalmente os chamava para seu próprio escritório, mas da última vez que foi lá, o Uchiha contou uns sete jovens zanzando apenas pela sala dele. Talvez não houvesse espaço para mais um.

O que Yahiko queria criar? Um exército de estagiários de Direito? Isso não seria o equivalente a um exército de Gobblins somado a um de Orcs? Por Deus, não era à toa que os escritórios da Akatsuki tinham mais processos contra eles do que para eles.

Itachi finalmente chegou ao seu andar, as demais pessoas que entraram no elevador no decorrer do tempo permanecerem e ele foi o único a sair. O quarto andar era exclusivamente da Companhia de Advocacia Akatsuki©, o que não era muita coisa se comparado com todo o prédio do outro lado da cidade que era o polo de Yahiko.

Enquanto o ruivo tinha um prédio para a companhia e um andar só para ele, Itachi tinha que dividir o seu prédio com Agiotas, Mercenários, Agentes de Seguro e Funerária, algo que ele jura ser de remanescentes do KKK, e o pior, outros advogados. Era o inferno na terra, apesar de o capeta ruivo residir do outro lado da cidade.

A primeira coisa que o homem viu foi Tobi e seu sorriso brilhante de quem ia ao dentista todo mês. Tobi fazia o tipo prestativo, era o equivalente a um calouro na universidade. Se você pedisse um café ele iria buscar (Itachi fazia muito isso), se pedisse até uma dançarina para fazer Pole Dance no escritório, ele conseguiria a dançarina _e_ o poste de Pole Dance (Itachi também já fizera isso).

— Bom dia, chefe! — O rapaz exclamou se aproximando e estendendo a mão para o Uchiha.

— Bom dia, como vão as coisas por aqui?

— Ah, hoje está calmo — ele ia falando enquanto adentraram uma das quatro portas do andar, onde ficava a papelada. — Apenas um cliente do sexto que confundiu o andar e veio aqui meio bravo, mas Deidara lhe mostrou o caminho certo.

O loiro, que estava escondido atrás de uma estante repleta de papéis, ouviu seu nome e apenas ergueu a mão esquerda com um "paz e amor" como cumprimento. Enquanto Tobi era o bom e velho calouro, Deidara fazia mais o estilo veterano, daqueles que mal carregavam uma caneta no bolso e que as vezes tinha que fazer notas na própria mão. Mas mesmo com seu jeito relaxado ele era muito bom em persuadir as pessoas, seja com suas palavras ou, bem... através de amaças.

Apesar do que muitos pensam, ameaças em escritórios como aquele eram coisas bem comuns, Itachi até já se perguntara se "Intimidação Não-Verbal Seguida de Ameaça Verbal" não seria agora uma nova matéria nos cursos de Direito.

Tobi foi até sua mesa, pegou uma pilha de papéis e seguiu Itachi que já estava saindo e indo para sua sala, em outra porta.

— Já separei os casos por data, gravidade e poder aquisitivo do cliente — falava meio ofegante e tentando não derrubar os papéis — e também reguei sua plantinha.

O Uchiha parou com a mão na maçaneta e se virou, assentindo para o rapaz que, por incrível que pareça, era apenas dois anos mais novo que ele. Então abriu a porta, deparando-se com uma garota sentada em uma das poltronas mexendo no celular. O moreno olhou para Tobi com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Oh, oh, sim, ela chegou há uns quinze minutos e já foi perguntando onde você estava e qual era a sua sala. — Deu de ombros, passou as folhas para o Uchiha e voltou para sua salinha. O que queria dizer indiretamente que a garota era exclusivamente problema de Itachi.

— Hn, bom dia. Você deve ser a recomendação de Yahiko? — O Uchiha questionou, estendendo-lhe o braço em um cumprimento.

A garota sorriu e ficou de pé para apertar-lhe a mão. Ela era baixinha, tinha um metro e cinquenta e sete de altura, no máximo. Era praticamente uma anã se comparada à Itachi e seus um metro e oitenta.

— Sim, Hinata Hyuuga — ela lhe entregou uma pasta que trazia junto da bolsa.

— Desculpa por fazê-la esperar, eu sinceramente não sabia que viria. — Deu de ombros e sentou à sua mesa, fazendo sinal para que Hinata sentasse também.

— Tudo bem, cheguei a pouco tempo.

Itachi assentiu e passou sua atenção para a pasta. Nela havia toda a papelada necessária para o estágio. Pain cuidara de tudo, Itachi apenas passava o olho pelas informações, só para fazer pose. Ela já estava dentro.

— Uh, você é da mesma faculdade do meu irmão.

— É uma ótima faculdade. Será que o conheço?

Itachi ergueu os olhos do papel e analisou Hinata rapidamente: as roupas formais, o cabelo comportado, o jeito de sentar. É, até que ela e Sasuke poderiam se dar bem... se seu irmão não fosse tão bocó.

Sem falar que primeiro ele teria que saber mais sobre a tal garota do telefone para pensar em arrumar mais um encontro para o caçula.

— Dificilmente, mas ele cursa Engenharia de Computação. Se chama Sasuke.

Hinata sequer pensou para responder:

— Ah, o prédio das Engenharias é do outro lado do campus e bem longe do meu. E não conheço ninguém com esse nome — encolheu os ombros.

O Uchiha novamente anuiu e fechou a pasta. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e voltou seus olhos para a Hyuuga, a analisando profissionalmente. Ela parecia ser uma boa aluna e com certeza Yahiko não a recomendaria se não fosse dar conta do recado...

Ele notou Hinata ficar tensa diante de sua análise. Sorriu e se recostou em sua cadeira, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

— Relaxa, garota.

Ela o encarou com os olhos cerrados.

— O que quer dizer com "relaxar"?

Itachi também cerrou os olhos, desencostou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se dela por cima da mesa. Hinata continuava o olhando de forma desconfiada.

Estavam se medindo

— O quê? — O Uchiha inquiriu diante do olhar.

— Eu quero saber se você não é do tipo de chefe que dá em cima das estagiarias.

As sobrancelhas de Itachi arquearam-se automaticamente. Cara, ela era mesmo boa!

— E eu se você não é do tipo de estagiária que dá em cima do chefe para ganhar cargo.

Agora foram as sobrancelhas delineadas da Hyuuga que se ergueram, mas mesmo assim ela continuou:

— Se não faz pedidos que não condizem com o cargo.

— Se não atende pedido nenhum, achando que veio à passeio...

— Estou aqui para trabalhar. — Disse ficando de pé.

Itachi também se levantou. A analisou mais um pouco, imaginando quanto ímpeto tinha aquele pedaço de gente. Sorriu, meio incerto. Ou Yahiko tinha lhe dado um belo presente... ou uma bela dor de cabeça.

— Ótimo, bem-vinda à Akatsuki, Hinata Hyuuga.

— Obrigada, Itachi Uchiha.

Sorriram e deram um último aperto de mão.

...

Terminada sua tarefa no escritório, Itachi voltou para casa e a encontrou vazia. Ele aproveitou a ausência do irmão e foi ao seu quarto afim de pegar escondido uma camisa que vira no dia anterior, enquanto esperava o mesmo sair do banho.

Depois de furtar a roupa, o Uchiha mais velho meio que deu uma espiadinha no mural sagrado de Sasuke. Foi com muita surpresa que ele descobriu um número de telefone grudado no mural do irmão, e mais surpresa ainda ao descobrir que era de uma garota.

Itachi era tão expert no assunto 'mulher' que reconheceria até mesmo a forma de uma escrever. Por isso, era com plena convicção que ele poderia afirmar que sim, aquele número grudado no precioso mural de Sasuke era o telefone de uma garota!

Só poderia ser, não era qualquer coisa que iria parar ali. Itachi desconfiava que se acontecesse um incêndio na casa e ele estivesse preso dentro, Sasuke entraria, salvaria o mural e depois, se desse tempo, voltaria para soltá-lo.

O Uchiha não evitou sorrir e fazer uma espécie de dancinha ridícula ao deparar-se com o tal post-it, mas logo ele se acalmou, sacou o próprio celular do bolso e procurou o número de Deidara na agenda. Precisava confirmar primeiro antes de supor o que estava supondo. Precisava de provas concretas.

— Chefe? — Deidara atendeu com uma voz monótona, o que era o normal dele.

— Preciso que descubra algo para mim, mandarei um número de telefone e quero saber a quem pertence — ao mesmo tempo que falava já digitava o número e o enviava para o loiro.

— Ok. — Deidara soltou um suspiro anasalado. Sabia que estagiários estavam sujeitos aos caprichos do talvez futuro patrão.

— Quando descobrir me ligue.

— Assim você subestima minhas habilidades. Não precisa desligar, descubro em um minuto.

Itachi então sentou na cama do irmão aguardando, ouvia-se os cliques de teclas de computador sendo pressionadas e Deidara murmurando baixinho uma música em ritmo cadenciado. Passou-se mais de um minuto, é verdade. O Uchiha levantou-se da cama e se aproximou novamente do mural examinando-o com mais precisão, quem sabe não encontraria mais telefones escondidos naquela papelada toda?

Pegou outro post-it com vários números escritos de um jeito que formavam um quadrado e leu os rabiscos: _0110011101100001110001 Algoritmos Pro. Pc. System. Java._

Os olhos do Uchiha se estreitaram, ele não sabia o que era algoritmos, nem o que significavam aquelas abreviações e muito menos o motivo de tantos números um e zero. Largou o papelzinho de mão, imaginando que espécie de feitiçaria era aquela que seu irmãozinho andava aprendendo.

 _Três minutos depois_ , Deidara falou:

— Sakura Haruno, 20 anos. É daqui mesmo. Mandarei as informações para o seu celular.

— Ótimo! — Itachi respondeu entusiasmado, era mesmo o número de uma garota!

[...]

Duas horas depois de sua descoberta, Itachi não desgrudava os olhos do notebook...

Por Deus! Ele estava stalkeando a garota do seu irmão! Que patético. Claro que estava fazendo puramente por cuidado fraternal em saber com quem seu irmãozinho estava se envolvendo. Sasuke poderia já ter vinte anos muito bem completados, mas ainda tinha a mente um pouco ingênua do mundo e das pessoas em geral.

Certo, era só por isso, hm.

Sakura Haruno era uma patricinha. Daquele tipo que não gradava em nada Itachi. Enquanto olhava a pasta das fotos de perfil da garota, o Uchiha ficava tentando ver o que fizera o número dela ir parar no mural sagrado de Sasuke. Era verdade que ele não sabia qual era o tipo de garota do irmão, mas sinceramente não conseguia imaginá-lo ao lado de Sakura. Ela era arrumadinha demais, maquiada demais e (PASMEM) participava de alguma coisa a ver com dança e torcida da universidade. Ah, parecia até aquelas histórias clichês se desenvolvendo bem na sua frente.

A não ser, claro, que o motivo de ele ter seu número fosse outro que nada a ver com romance. O que era bem mais provável.

Ela era da mesma universidade de Sasuke e cursava Cinema. Cinema! Isso lá dava futuro?

Sakura Haruno

Sakura Haruno

Sakura Haruno

Sakura era bonita, isso era verdade. Pelas fotos, Sakura fazia o mesmo tipo de Ino, a universitária do encontro duplo e que sabia fazer um belo de um boque... Uma mão aberta acenando freneticamente, à um palmo de seus olhos, tirou-o de sua concentração.

Droga, era Sasuke!

Fechou rapidamente o notebook.

— Que susto, seu bocó! — Exclamou, abraçando o computador e o levando para longe do irmão.

Sasuke o olhava de cenho franzido, pois o mesmo não havia sinalizado e falara muito rápido para que o outro pudesse ler seus lábios.

Ao observar a possessão de Itachi para com o notebook, a expressão questionadora de Sasuke mudou para desconfiada.

— Você estava acessando aqueles sites? Eu não vou limpar seu computador quando ele estiver cheio de vírus novamente. — Sasuke gesticulara rapidamente, os olhos cerrados.

— Estava acessando sua localização pelo GPS que implantei em você. — Itachi gesticulou em resposta. Os olhos do caçula se arregalaram e ele revirou os seus, não era fácil fazer piada através da Língua de Sinais, Sasuke quase nunca as entendia.

— Era piada. Mas onde você estava, hein?

O Uchiha mais novo ajustou sua mochila e sinalizou casualmente:

— Por aí... — e se afastou, não esperando a resposta do irmão.

Itachi analisou suas costas, ele havia chegado mais tarde que o normal e não estava fazendo compras, apenas "por aí". Será que esse " Por aí..." na verdade era um "Por aí... com uma patricinha do cabelo rosa"?

O Uchiha tinha consciência o suficiente para não perguntar isso enquanto o irmão subia para o seu quarto. Depois que Sasuke sumiu na escada ele abriu o notebook e fechou a página aberta no perfil de Sakura Haruno. A patricinha. A que cursava Cinema. A que é da mesma faculdade de Sasuke e Hinata.

Hinata! O protótipo de gente que parecia a versão feminina do seu irmãozinho. A que não era nada patricinha. A que cursava Direito, uma carreira de futuro.

Bom, talvez não fosse tão má ideia bancar o cupido com Hinata e Sasuke...


End file.
